A Great Change
by nukagirl
Summary: The turtles were not expected what happened, but it happened anyway. Will the turtles be able to cope with the change that has possessed their lives? All the characters and most of the settings belong to Mirage Studios
1. Opps!

**One of these 'what if?' stories. Read to found out more. I don't know the turtles that well to be honest, so I don't know what happens the whole way through so you have to imagine that the Shredder is dead forever, and I don't know whether Casey and April are married, so in this they are not. A few members of the Foot Clan are still out there and trying to get back at the turtles, and the purple dragons are still alive as well. I think that is it, so please read.**

**Oh yeh, I don't own the turtles.**

**Thanks XD**

Mikey went into Donnie's lab, chewing on a piece of cold pizza. Donnie was bending over a microscope, looking into it. His brow was frowned in concentration.

"What you doing?" Mikey asked in a sing-song voice, while sitting on Donnie's spinney chair.

Donnie didn't say anything for a minuet, but stood up and made some notes in a thick notepad.

"I think I have found the chemical that made us mutant into a more human form and I am studying it to find out what chemical out actual is and how this chemical reacted with out body so out DNA and genes changed to from what we are" he explained, "If I found this chemical safe, I will start running tests to find out how it reacts to different particles" he turned and smiled at Mikey. Mikey stared, opened mouthed, at Donnie. He looked clearly confused.

Mikey spun round and shouted,

"Leo, come in here and translate Donnie for me" Donnie laughed and continued with his notes.

Leo came in, as did Raph.

"Donnie, what have we told you about using long words in front of Mikey?" Raph said, hitting Donnie gently round the head, smiling.

"Hey, watch it" Donnie complained, trying to balance a tray full of glass tubes, that all contained some green slime.

"What have you got?" Leo asked, giving Raph a stern look.

Donnie smiled and lifted up a test tube.

"This is what made us, us"

"You finally found it?" Leo said, taking a closer look at it.

"Yeh, I kept asking Master Splinter where it was, but he refused to tell me, he did get fed up with mw though, and said if I truly wanted to found it, I could meditate to found the memory in the depths of my mind" Donnie told them, "I don't think he actual thought I'd be able to do it, but I was determined"

Mikey wasn't paying attention, but spinning on the chair, yelling,

"WHEEEEEEE" Raph looked kind of bored, but was looking at Donnie and Leo was studying the green slime.

"Why do you want this slime stuff anyway?" Mikey asked, still spinning on the chair.

"Well, think about it, we could make more turtles like us, we wouldn't be alone" Donnie replied, "we could begin out own race"

"So, you're making an army of teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Mikey asked, going faster on the chair.

"Well, no, Mikey, I'm not, I was thinking about getting some female turtles and mutating them so we could-you know-" Donnie told them, but cut off and blushed.

"Wow! For once brainy here is making some sense, a couple of chicks round here wouldn't be a bad idea" Raph said, and even Leo smiled.

"Stop spinning on that chair, Mikey, you're making me dizzy" Donnie complained.

"Ok" Mikey said and stood up. He swayed on the spot and staggered around dizzily. He fell into the table and knocked a bottle of clear chemical over.

"Nooo" Donnie yelled as Mikey said,

"Oopps" the chemical fall over and went all over the green slime. The green slime started to hiss and bubble.

"That can't be good" Mikey said, watching it.

Then the green slime exploded, covering the turtles. Glass flew everywhere and every one of the turtles blacked out.

**So, what happens to them? You will have to read the rest, to found out.**

**By the way, I suck at science and I have really bad grades in that lesson. I have a few friends that are good at it and took triple science, so I get their long, scientific talks sometimes, and I'm with Mikey. I normally have to turn around to someone else and ask for a translation. Anyway, I got Donnie's little talk from them, and I know it doesn't sound smart in anyway, but if you read it really fast, then it does. I asked my sister. If you're good at science, then just imagine that the chemical is something really powerful or something like that. If you're not, just annoy it.**

**Please review. Flumes welcome, but nothing too cruel.**


	2. Don't blame me!

When Donnie come round, the first thing he felt was coldness, like he was exposed to the cold air.

He also felt something tickling his neck and ears. It got annoying and he felt the back of his neck, expecting to found a spider crawling up it.

But instead, he felt something soft and familiarly, yet it felt so alien under his finger tips. Something was wrong with his hands as well, they felt strange.

Donnie opened his eyes and that was when he realised that he was lying face down on broken glass.

He sat up and then rubbed his eyes.

But his hands didn't touch his rough skin, but soft skin.

He looked at his hands and gasped. They were pale and had five fingers, instead of three. They had gone…human-ly.

Donnie then realised that he was naked. His shell had disappered and his feet had gone smaller. They had two extra toes and were pale, like the rest of him.

Donnie then heard a groan and looked up.

His lab was in ruins, glass lay everywhere and months of work laid, destroyed, around the room. Along with three naked men, all wearing different coloured bandannas around their necks.

A man with a blue bandanna was waking up. He had brown hair and was rubbing his head. He then stopped and felt his hair, eyes wide. He then looked down at his hands.

"Leo?" Donnie asked in a small voice. Leo looked up.

"Donnie? What happened?" he asked eyes wide.

"I…I don't know" Donnie said, "the chemical Mikey knocked over must have made the mutation chemical stronger, meaning when he touched it, we become-" he started to explain when a voice said,

"What ever has happened to us…don't blame me" Mikey said, while sitting up. He looked at Donnie and then Leo and then his pale legs.

"Dude, what happened?" He had light ginger hair and visible freckles.

Raph woke up as well. When he had gotten over the shock of being human, he pulled his hair, which was the longest out of all of theirs, and smiled.

"Well, at least I ended up with the best hair colour" it was black.

Immediately, Mikey, Donnie and Leo got up and ran, carefully because of the glass, out of the room and into the bathroom, where there was a mirror.

"Man, why did I have to be ginger?" Mikey complained, pulling at his ginger strands.

"Well, at least your not golden locks" Donnie sighed, looking at his blonde hair.

"Guys, stop complaining" Leo and Raph laughed.

"You have really done something this time, Don" Raph smiled.

"Yeh, but can you fix it?" Leo frowned.

Raph and Mikey looked, opened mouthed, at him.

"What? This is the best thing Donnie has ever done" Raph replied.

"Leo, we're human, we don't have to hide anymore" Donnie told him.

"Yeh, dude, just look at us" Mikey said, pulling Leo in front of the mirror, "We're not 'freaks' anymore, we don't have to disguise ourselves or hide"

They all stood in the mirror, thinking about all this. All their lives Master Splinter had forbidden them to go to the surface, in fear of what the world would think of them. Only a few people had actual seen them in a good light.

And now, four young men stared back at them, welcoming them with open arms to the world that had refused them.

"What will Master Splinter say?" Leo whispered anxiety in his voice.

"Who cares about that now? His in Japan visiting the Ancient One" Raph said, "I'm calling Casey"

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"No offence guys, but you're no porn stars and it's not really my thing anyway, so we need clothes" Raph explained and then wrapped a towel round him and left the room.

"His got a point" Mikey said and wrapped a towel round himself, "Who wants double cheese and pepperoni pizza?"

"You're always hunger" Leo said, mirroring his actions.

"What can I say? Mutating makes me hungry" Mikey shrugged and left the room.

Twenty minuets later, they were all huddled on the sofa, exclaiming different parts of their body.

Donnie also had freckles and he and Mikey shared very similar facial features and body features.

Raph had very sharp features and he looked slightly like Casey.

Leo had the broadest shoulders, but they were not that broad. He looked clearly the oldest, be having more mature facial features. And his facial features were very angled and soft.

Mikey was the tallest out of them all, but only by about a cm, and Raph was the shortest, much to his dismay. He wasn't that much shorter mind.

They all had blue eyes and were very handsome. They all had similar features, and you could tell that they were brothers. But at the same time, you could tell that they were all different.

"Raph, I'm here" Casey's voice came from the doorway. He walked in with a carrier bag in his hand.

He spotted the brothers on the sofa and gave them a weird look.

"Raph, why is there four naked man on your sofa?" Casey called and walked past them.

"Raph, you here?" they heard him call.

"Shouldn't we tell him we're here?" Donnie asked.

Raph shook his head.

"Not just yet" he smiled while Mikey laughed.

"Raph?...Don?...Leo?...Mikey? Anyone here?" Casey called from the kitchen. Donnie laughed now.

Casey come back into the living area and looked at them.

"Ok, what did you do this time, Donnie?" he asked.

"Why does everyone always assume it was me?" Donnie asked.

"Oh my God! It actual is you?" Casey gasped, collapsing into an arm chair.

"Yeh and I did it this time" Mikey said, proudly.

"This is weirder then the time I actual meet you and realised you were real turtles, not some weirdo's in costumers" Casey told them, looking wide-eyes at them, "How did it happen?"

Donnie told them story, with Mikey cutting in to make it more exciting now and again.

Casey sat there for a moment, thinking this all over.

"Erm…dude, sorry to break your thoughts…but we're freezing here" Mikey said, shivering.

"Oh…yeh" Casey said and threw the carrier bag at them.

"I don't know if all these clothes will fit you lot, I just grabbed some clothes that were clean" Casey told them, "We could go shopping now"

Within ten minuets, the turtles-well, they won't turtles anymore-were dressed in human clothes. Leo and Donnie had jeans on, while Raph had cargo pants on and Mikey had demin three-quarter lengths on. Each had a black top in, each with a different pattern.

Casey had even managed to found four pairs of shoes. Mikey had black convos on, Donnie had black shoes, Raph had boots on and Leo trainers.

"What are we going to do with there?" Mikey asked, holding up his orange bandanna.

Leo had put his around his forehead. His brown hair was falling over it.

"Don't you think that might give us away?" Donnie asked, tying his around his waist, like a belt.

"Come on, Don, we have had a complete makeover, the Foot Clan won't now it's us" Raph said, wrapping his around his arm.

Everyone looked at Mikey, wandering where he'll put his. He wrapped it around his head so only a few strands of his ginger hair could be seen, falling across his face and down his neck.

"Arrg!" Mikey laughed, closing one eyes, "Me be a pirate"

"I don't think I'll get Mike mixed up" Casey said. Raph rolled his eyes and hit Mikey over the head.

"You're just jealous" Mikey said, rubbing his head and following them out of the lair.

Casey laid them above ground, and into a busy high street.

"This is so weird" Donnie said, "Coming above ground without a disguise"

"Yeh, but it isn't bad" Raph said, winking at a young woman who smiled back.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Typical, five minuets of being human and you're flirting with ever girl"

"Here we are" Casey said, stopping outside a clothes shop. It was a cheap shop, as the turtles didn't have a whole lot of cash, but it had a range of different clothes.

An hour later, they left the shop, all wearing a new outfit and carrying several bags each.

Mikey had an orange top on, with white arms. He also had baggy jeans and orange convos on.

Raph had a black top on, which had a red dragon pattern on the side. He also black cargo with red lining on. Raph still had Casey's boots on.

Donnie had a dark purple top on with jeans and purple convos on.

And Leo had a blue shirt, which was untucked and light blue jeans. He also had blue and white trainers on.

Donnie kept shaking his head so his hair got out of his eyes.

"I need a haircut" he told them.

"Well, there's a hairdressers down the road" Casey told them and lead the way.

"Ah, my dear sirs, how can I help you?" asked a friendly old men as they walked into the hairdressers.

The turtles looked at him, shocked, as they had never been spoken to before in such a kind manner.

"We need out hair sorting out" Leo told him.

"It looks like you haven't had a haircut for about two years" the men told them, studying their out-of-control hair, "Where have you been? Underground?"

The turtles laughed and avoided the men's eyes.

"Well, you're in luck, business is a little slow today, so we can have you all done fast" the men told them, waving his hairdressers over. Mikey got a pretty blond girl. Mikey smiled as he followed her to a chair and mirror. Leo got a brunette and Raph got a girl with long black hair.

"Hey" he said, winking at her. And Donnie got a man with spiky blond hair.

"You will have to wait, sir" the old man told Casey.

"I'm ok, I'm just here watching these guys" Casey told him. The men studied his hair and said,

"Are you sure, sir?" Casey ran a hand though his long hair and said,

"Yeh, thanks"

Leo was done first. He had his hair cut shorter. It was longer at the front and the back reached the bottom of his neck.

Next was Donnie. His hair was cut quite shirt, but not a skin head.

"That's better" Donnie said, running a hand through it.

Then came Mikey. He had shoulder length hair that was layered slightly. It was the typical skater look.

"Cool, heh?" Mikey smiled.

"Raph is taking forever" Leo complained twenty minuets after they all had finished.

"Calm down, I'm done now" Raph said. They all looked up. Raph had hair that went just above his shoulder, which was styled. He also had a fringe, going over his left eyes and he had red highlights though it.

"That's cool, man" Casey told him, high-fiving him.

Suddenly, Mikey's stomach let out a growl.

"Dudes, I think my stomach is telling us something" he told them.

So they paid the men and left.

"A pizza parlour is just a block away" Casey said, leading the way again.

"Guys, we don't have a lot of money left" Donnie told them, looking into his wallet. He had always been the keeper of money, "This pizza is going to wipe us out"

"How do you earn money anyways?" Casey asked, walking into the pizza parlour.

"We sell my experiments, only the small ones though" Donnie told him.

"We should get jobs" Leo said as a waiter came up to the table.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas, please" Mikey said.

"It might be a while, we're short staffed" the young man waiter said and walked off. Mikey's face lit up.

"I'll be back in a sec" he told the guys and he got up and walked off.

"What's with him?" Raph asked. The others shrugged.

"Why don't you work in April's shop?" Casey suggested.

"Not really my thing" Raph told him, while Leo and Donnie nodded in agreement.

"I could look at high-tech companies" Donnie said. They talked for about ten minuets about what kind of job they could have.

"Geez, living as a human isn't as good as it makes out to be" Raph said when he hadn't thought of a single job idea.

"Your pizza is ready, dudes" came a cheery voice. They all looked up to see Mikey in a Pizza Parlour's uniform.

"Mikey, you've got a job?" Leo asked in disbelief. Mikey laughed.

"Don't sound so shocked, bro, just cos' I got a job before you" Mikey said, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway, better go, I have a job to do" he said, proudly as customers came into the cafe.

Leo, Donnie and Raph looked after him, shocked.

"Next person to get a job chooses the TV programs for a week" Leo suddenly announced.

"Deal" Donnie said and stood up.

"Hey, that's not fair" Raph said.

"Sure it is" Leo said, grabbing two pieces of pizza and walking out the door.

Donnie did the same.

"But, I don't have a clue what job I could do" he called after them and then leaned his head into his hands.

"I'm useless"

"No, you're not" Casey said, with a mouthful of pizza.

"Sure I am, what have I ever been good at? Leo's got his sport, Donnie is braining" Raph said, "And Mikey can cook" he pointed to Mikey who was popping some toppings onto a pizza.

"We'll find something" Casey said and grabbed the rest of the pizza and put money onto the table.

"Come on, that's go to my place to think"

So they left.

When they got to Casey's flat, they got a big sheet of pizza and brainstormed all kinds of job ideas.

"God, you're fussy" Casey groaned as Raph rejected another, this time a waiter. Other jobs had been a taxi/truck driver, a teacher, a shop assistant, a care or bike manufacture, a bouncer and an office worker.

Raph sighed and picked up Casey's abandoned black pen.

"None of these jobs are for me though" he said, doodling on the edge of the page.

Casey looked at the clock.

"5.00pm, it's not too early to start drinking, is it?" he asked, absent-mindedly. He went off to the kitchen.

Raph sighed again and made fine lines on his drawing. It was hard to control his two extra fingers, but it made the drawing finer.

"Here you go" Casey said, putting a bottle of beer in front of him.

Casey took a swig of his and looked down at the paper.

"Hey, that's really good" Casey said, looking at Raph's drawing.

"It's nothing" Raph said, and started to screw it up. Casey stanched it out of Raph's hands.

"Yes it is" Casey said, looking at it in more detail. It was a cross, with patterns all along the sides and lines that curled in and out of the sides, like plants.

"That's great" Casey said, looking honestly amazed, "You're a brilliant artist, just look at the detail"

"It's just a scribble" Raph said, trying to get the picture out of Casey's hands. He managed it and screwed it all up and threw it in the bin. Casey stood there, deep in thought. Raph picked up his beer and took a long sip.

"I have the perfect job for you" Casey said and grabbed hold of Raph.

"Hey, watch it" Raph snarled, dodging the spill of his drink.

"Come on" Casey said.

"If this has anything to do with my stupid drawing, I'm no doing it" Raph told Casey, following him out of the flat.

"You might change your mind when you find out what it is" Casey smiled. Raph groaned and walked slowly behind him.

They walked for about twenty minuets. Casey kept on looking at Raph, like he was a complete stranger, but at the same time, his best friend.

"What?" Raph asked, annoyed after Casey did it for the tenth time. Casey laughed.

"I just can't believe it's you" he said. Raph smiled.

"It's weird" he said, "Like I'm not in my own body" he looked at his pale and then touched his hair.

"Here we are" Casey said. They were outside a small dark building, that had a lit up sigh, that said,

'Tattoo Palace'

There were pictures of dragons, crosses, exotic flowers, dark skulls and other such things up in the window.

"A tattoo parlour?" Raph asked, dealt in his voice.

"Come on" Casey said, and dragged Raph in.

Inside was just as dark and Raph was met by a bone-chilling scream.

"Don't worry about that" said a voice from behind a counter. A man stepped into the light. He was a big man, with heavily tattooed arms.

"Some small bloke asked for a tattoo on the back of his knee for same strange reason, didn't think he could cope with it"

He laughed as the man screamed again. Raph grinned.

"So, Casey, what could we do for you?" the man asked as he leaned across the counter.

"You still looking for an apprentice?" Casey asked.

"Yeh," the man said, looking interested.

"Well, I think I found you one" Casey said, dragging Raph forwards.

The man stood up, and looked at Raph.

"You a good drawer, kid?" he asked.

"I'm alright" Raph said, "And my name isn't kid, its Raph" the man grinned.

"That attitude I like, it could get you far" the man said, "Do you mind causing people pain?" he asked as the man screamed again. Raph smiled.

"No" the man picked up a thing that looked a bit like a gun but had a wire hanging out of it.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked and handed it to Raph.

"I don't have a clue, but I'll gladly learn" Raph said, turning it over in his heads. Louie then gave Raph a piece of paper and a black pen.

"Draw a dragon"

Raph took the pen and bite his lip in concentration as he started to form the dragon.

Half an hour later, Raph laid down the pen and handed the paper to the man.

The man studied it, not letting anything show. He then laid down the paper.

Raph felt disappointed; clearly the man didn't like the picture.

"You start tomorrow at 10am" the man said. Raph grinned.

"Thanks, Mr…"

"Just call me Louie, Kid" Louie said.

"I've got a job" Raph announced as he walked into the lair. It was now 8.00pm.

Mikey was sleeping on the couch and Leo and Donnie were fighting over the TV controller.

"Where?" Leo asked, letting go off the controller and looking up at him.

"An apprenticeship" Raph said, throwing them a leaflet he picked up at the tattoo parlour.

"A Tattoo Parlour?" Leo asked, looking disgusted.

"Well, where are you working?" Raph asked.

" A fitness centre, helping train children" Leo told him.

"Children? Are you sure you're going to cope?" Raph laughed, flopping down on th couch, next to Mikey, who groaned.

"I live with you lot, don't I?" Leo replied.

"You only have to control Mikey and Raph, I don't act like a kid" Donnie told him

"Says the turtle that is watching Dora the Explorer" Raph laughed.

"Hey, the controller got stuck" Donnie said, blushing and quickly changing channels, "Anyway, we're not turtles anymore"

there was a silence for a minuet, where they all looked at each other, still not use to their new look.

Mikey let out a loud snore and they all laughed.

"So, brainy, what job did you score?" Raph asked, turning to Donnie. Donnie sat up straight and said,

"Working at a company called Ubi Netics, developing ways of communication, such as email, video messages and phones"

"Very nice" Raph said. Leo looked at the TV, which was flicking though channels.

"You know, these two extra fingers are really useful" Raph said, "You can flick though the TV faster"

Donnie watched him and said,

"I need some of your hair or toenails" Leo and Raph looked at him.

"Why?" they asked.

"So I can run some tests to see if this change is permanent or temporary" Donnie explained and held out his hand. Leo plucked some of his brown hair and gave it to Donnie. So did Raph, his being long then Leo's.

Donnie stood up and went over to Mikey.

"Don't wake him" Raph said and stood up, "I'll do it"

Raph grabbed hold of one Mikey's ginger strands and pulled, hard.

"AHHHHH!" Mikey screamed and sat up.

"What the Shell?" Mikey said, rubbing his head and looking up at Raph, who was holding Mikey's hair up in the light.

"Hey, don't blame me, Donnie told me to" Raph said, shoving the hair into Donnie's hand.

"I didn't, Mikey" Donnie said and walked off.

"Well, unlike you three, I have done a day's work" Mikey moaned and got up and went to bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I have to get up early" Leo said and went to his room.

"You guys are boring" Raph called out.

But no one answered.

**He he, another chapter finished does a little dance**

**Anyway, a few things about these chapter. This is how I think the turtles would look like as humans so please don't let it ruin your version of them as humans. I know that it would take them longer then a day to get a job, but just go with it. I spent ages thinking of a job for Raph, so I settled for a tattoo artist because that is causing people pain and he likes that. So he is a good artist in my mind.**

**Ubi Netics (I think I spelt it right) is a company in England that develops phones and junk like that. I am from England, and know very little about amercian restaurants and shopping stuff, so I have just gone with what I have seen in the movies. I nicked the name Louie from a guy that is in London Ink, but part from that I own Louie.**

**Erm…I think that is it. More chapters coming, so keep a watch out if you liked this. And ask if you have any questions.**

**Please review, flumes welcome, but nothing too cruel.**


	3. We have five toes!

The next morning, Mikey walked into the kitchen, yawning. The clock on the wall read 7.00am.

Leo, Raph and Donnie were already at the table, eating cereal.

"You know, this is the earliest I've waken up since…ever" Mikey yawned, sticking some bread into the toaster.

Only Donnie seemed alert. Raph was half-asleep, leaning his cheek on his hand. Leo was slowly spinning his cereal; occasionally bring up a spoonful of soggy cornflakes and spilling it back into the bowl, slowly.

And Donnie was writing very fast in his notepad.

"Do you know how weird it is to wake up with a face full of hair?" Mikey asked, sitting down next to Donnie.

"I thought I was getting attacked at first and I jumped up out of bed in a panic, but nothing was there," he continued, biting into his toast, "and then I saw myself in the mirror and I nearly died"

He looked at Donnie.

"I don't know if this human thing is really good for our health if I'm going to have a heart attack every morning"

Still no one answered.

"Geez, what does a dude have to do around here to get a bit of attention?" Mikey asked, biting into his toast.

"I've done the tests" Donnie said, looking up.

Immediately, Leo and Raph looked at him.

"Well, he gets the attention" Mikey sighed and slouched down in his chair.

"Shhh" Raph said and turned to Donnie.

"I have analysed our body simples, looked at the chemical reaction and mixture, researched DNA change and looked at our DNA" Donnie started to explain.

"Don, did you sleep at all last night?" Raph asked, looking amazed. Donnie frowned.

"I'm not sure" he replied.

"What did you found out?" Leo asked.

"Well, our DNA now matches that of a human, so it can be assumed that we have the genes of a human" Donnie said, looking though his notes, "the chemical reacted with the mutation slime and made the changing formula stronger, meaning, as this is our second mutation, we have became a full human, instead of just having human characteristics"

"And is the change permanent?" Leo asked. Donnie frowned and flicked though his notes again.

"Well…as far as I can tell…there is no way of undoing this mutation" Donnie told them.

"Great" Mikey said, smiling. Leo frowned and rubbed his head.

"Worried about Master Splinter?" Donnie asked. Leo nodded.

"Look, we're worry about him when he comes back" Raph said, "let's just enjoy this change while we can" Donnie and Mikey nodded. Leo, however, still looked worried.

"Come on, let's get to work" Mikey said, dragging Leo up.

"Yeh, you're right" Leo said and they all left for work.

That evening, they all met in the living area. Mikey had a pile of pizza boxes in his hands.

"This are the leftovers" he said, putting them in front of his brothers, "They are still hot, and that one there, I made myself" he told them, pointing to one in Raph's hand.

"I spent the day looking at ways of talking on the phone, and me and my co-worker, John had to go to different part of the building so we could talk on the phone to each other, to see if the developments were any good or not" Donnie said, excitable, "It was really funny as we were talking about really random things and videoing ourselves, John is really funny"

"Well, I got to assist teach children how to play tennis and I helped one young boy called James how to keep his balance by concerting on his surroundings and he leant so much, it was really rewarding" Leo told them, eating the pizza.

Everyone turned to Raph, who had been unusual quiet. He looked at them and then his arm, which was covered by his black sleeve, and then looked at the floor.

"I got a tattoo" he said, simply. Leo, Donnie and Mikey's mouths dropped open.

"What?" Leo demanded, standing up.

"Wicked" Mikey smiled, "What is it?"

"A turtle" Raph grinned, and uncovered his arm. There was a simple, black turtle, with a curly pattern engraved on its shell.

"Wow!" Mikey breathed, looking at it. Leo and Donnie seemed speechless.

"What? You thought I was going to work at a tattoo parlour and not get a tattoo?" Raph asked, laughing.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Leo asked, sounding amazed, but at the same time, disapproval rang in his voice. Raph shrugged.

"Casey thought it was a great idea" he said, "And…well, I thought…you guys could have it done"

Leo and Donnie looked at him, like he was mad.

"Does it hurt?" Mikey asked, gently touching Raph's skin around it.

"No. not that much" Raph replied.

"Well, count me in, that looks so cool" Mikey said and then looked at Donnie and Leo.

"No way" Donnie said, shaking his head. Leo also shook his head.

"Who designed it?" Mikey asked.

"I did…because if this change is permanent, then…well…we need to remember what we once were" Raph told them, looking straight at Leo, knowing that what he had just said would get to him.

Leo said nothing, but just ate the pizza.

"Did you just tell the dude what you wanted and he put it on your arm?" Mikey asked, looking at it closely.

"No, Mike, I actual drew it" Raph said and got a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was of a turtle that was identical to the one on his arm.

"Wow! Raph, I never knew what such a good drawer you are" Donnie said, taking the paper from him.

"So you in, Don?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't say that" Donnie replied and rubbed his arm.

"Hey, guys, you here?" came Casey's voice from the lair's door.

"Over here Case" Raph yelled. Casey came in view and smiled.

"There is no way, I'm going to get use to you being human, not in a million years" he told them.

"Join the club" Leo said.

"Anyways, there is a night club in the high street and I was just wandering if you wanted to go with me next Saturday" Casey asked.

Immediately, Mikey, Raph and Donnie looked up in excitement.

"I don't know" Leo said, looking worried.

"Oh, come on Leo, we can finally go out without hiding ourselves" Donnie said.

"Yeh, come on Leo, I've always wanted to go night clubbing" Mikey begged. Leo thought about it, and then slowly smiled.

"Fine"

"Great man" Casey said, nicking some pizza.

The next day, Raph was cleaning the tattoo equipment in the tattoo palace, when Mikey walked in with, to his great surprise, Donnie.

"What you doing here, bros?" Raph asked.

"We want the tattoo" Mikey replied, looking around.

"You too, Don?" Raph asked.

"As you said…we need to remember" Donnie replied. He looked really pale. Raph smiled and gently hit him on the arm.

"Hey, Louie, got same customers for yer" Raph called. Louie come out from behind a curtained door.

"These your brothers you were talking 'bout?" he asked.

"Yeh, they want the turtle as well" Raph replied, giving the piece of paper with the design on it to him.

"You know, in all my years of doing tattoos, I have probably done about 2 or 3 turtles," Louie said, looking at the design, "I've found them appealing to do on skin, so I never had them displayed" he looked at Raph's arm, "but today, someone saw this and asked to have it done"

"You didn't do it the same, did you?" Raph asked. Louie shook his head.

"Of course not," he said, "You want these the same?"

"Yeh" Raph replied. Louie looked from Mikey to Donnie.

"Who wants to go first?" he smiled. Donnie turned paler and clutched his arm.

"I will" Mikey said.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Raph asked, two hours later. Both Mikey and Donnie had a turtle tattoo forever engraved on their arm. They stepped out of the tattoo parlour and Donnie threw up.

"Come on, it wasn't that painful" Mikey said, grabbing Donnie's other arm to balance him.

"But that buzzing of that needle and…." Donnie said, but stopped.

"Come on, that's see how Golden boy reacts" Raph laughed.

When they got back, Leo was balance on top of sticks, deep in concentration.

"Are we still skilled in Ninjitsu?" Raph called up to him. Leo got out his Katanas and jumped down.

"Want to find out?" Leo grinned.

"Bring it on" Raph said, welcoming a challenge. He got out his Sais, which he had kept against the wall in the training room, and faced Leo.

They circled each other and Raph jumped in first. Leo had been expecting that and threw his Katanas forward. There was a clang of metal as their weapons met.

Raph quickly jumped away from Leo. Raph then ran at Leo, who jumped up and leapt over Raph and turned to face him.

It was then Leo's turn to attack and he ran at Raph, who jumped up at the wall and then off of Leo's back.

There was another clang of metal as their weapons met and they faced each other.

"Still good?" Raph asked, smiling. Leo nodded, and pushed away. Raph swung his Sai at Leo, who swung his Katanas at Raph. They fought like this, moving around each other and blocking one another's blows. Raph got more violent, hitting harder and faster, but Leo kept his ground and quickly threw Raph's Sais out of his hands. Raph was now held at sword point.

"Gave up?" Leo asked, grinning.

"In your dream" Raph smiled and did a backwards flap, which knocked Leo's Katanas out of his hands.

They stood looking at each other, both smiling.

Raph did another flip into the air and air kicked Leo. Leo blocked it and kicked at Raph, who blacked that blow and aimed a punch at Leo.

Leo threw out his leg and tripped Raph. Raph fell to the floor and Leo pinned him down.

"Ok, ok" Raph sighed. Leo smiled and got up. He offered Raph a hand. Raph took it and jumped up.

"So, this mutation thing didn't affect our Ninjitsu" Leo said and looked up at Donnie and Mikey, who had been watching them.

"You two, practice, now" he ordered them. Donnie was still pale and was clutching the part of his arm below his tattoo.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned.

"It's nothing" Donnie replied and went to get his Bo Staff. Leo jumped up to him.

"It is something" he said and pulled up Donnie's sleeve to reveal the turtle.

"Donnie, I thought you were the smart one" Leo sighed.

"Come on Leo, lighten up" Mikey said.

"You got one as well" Leo said, it wasn't a question.

"'Cos he did, these twos agree with me" Raph said, putting an arm around both Mikey's and Donnie's shoulders.

"Yeh, turtles forever" Mikey said, sticking his fist into the air.

Leo sighed and turned away.

"Practice" he said, before disappearing into his bedroom.

Over the next week, each turtle got use to their new job. Each turtle got on really well with their job and Saturday came really fast.

The turtles went round Casey's house to get ready. They were all wearing very similar clothes.

Leo had a pair of light blue jeans on with a light blue shirt.

Raph had dark jeans on with a read shirt.

Donnie had light jeans and a light purple shirt.

And Mikey had light jeans and a light orange shirt.

"You guys really like your colours" Casey commented, looking them up and down.

"They're part of our identities" Leo shrugged.

"Yeh, Case, I bet you wouldn't have been able to tell us apart when we were turtles if it wasn't for our colours" Donnie said. Casey shrugged.

"It might have taken me a while" he admitted, "Anyways, that's go"

So they left and went to the night club.

"This is so cool" Mikey said as they walked in. Donnie, Leo and Raph looked around in wonder.

"What'd you want to drink?" Casey asked, leading them over to the busy bar.

"Beer" Mikey said, smiling.

"Beer" Donnie replied.

"Beer" Raph grinned.

"Coke" said Leo and everyone looked at him.

"What? Someone has to stay sober" he shrugged. The others choose not to argue.

Raph quickly found same girls and started to chat them up.

"I'm going to found a table" Leo yelled over the music and Donnie followed him to a table in a corner. Donnie looked around, watching the flashing lights and the people dancing. He smiled as he trapped him feet to the music.

Mikey came over to the table, after Donnie had finished his first bottle of beer, carrying two more bottles.

"Your sure you don't want one, Leo?" he asked, slightly dancing to the music as he slide the bottle to Donnie.

"Yeh" Leo smiled, watching same girls walk past.

"Donnie, come dance with me" Mikey begged, a few minuets later. He had been watching people dance and swinging his arms to the beat.

"Oh no" Donnie said, "I haven't had enough to drink to make a fool of myself yet"

Mikey smiled,

"That can be easily fixed" he said and dragged Donnie up.

"Don't drink too much" Leo warned them.

"We won't" Mikey called back as they walked off towards the bar.

"Yeh, right" Leo mumbled under his breath and smiled, taking a sip of his sweet coke. He watched people dance in and out of the colourful lights for a while.

Raph and Casey were chatting up three girls a couple of tables away from him, and Donnie and Mikey had disappeared to the bar.

Leo smiled, as he watched Raph say something to the girls which made them laugh.

"Hello" came a soft voice. Leo looked away from Raph and up to a very pretty young woman that was standing at his table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. Leo seemed god smacked. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing tight jeans and a sparkly blue top.

"Eh…no, of course not£ he replied, blushing. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I'm Crystal" she said.

"I'm…L…Leo" he said, shyly.

"You the babysitter tonight?" Crystal asked, pointing to Leo's coke.

"Erm…" Leo said, frowning.

"I am as well" Crystal said, holding up her glass of Lemonade, "My friends wanted to go clubbing, but they also wanted to get drunk, so they needed me to look after them" she smiled and took a sip.

"So, who are you looking after?" she asked.

"My brothers and a friend" Leo replied.

"How many brothers do you have?" Crystal asked. Leo put up all his fingers on his left hand.

"Five! Wow!" Crystal said.

"Oh no, sorry, only three" Leo said, realising he didn't have only three fingers any more. Crystal laughed.

"Wow! That's still a lot, I only have one sister, and she's in England at the moment"

Leo was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Crystal and they were soon talking about all kinds of things.

"Where do you work?" Crystal asked, after an hour of talking about their families.

"At a sport centre" Leo replied, "You?"

"I'm a news reporter" Crystal replied, "On Channel 5"

"Oh, yeah" Leo said, "You did that report on the zoo the other day"

"Yeh" Crystal nodded, "I had to stand in front of the cutest turtles you could ever imagine" she smiled. Leo laughed.

"Leo, we need you at the bar" Casey said, suddenly coming up to them.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, standing up.

"It's Don and Mike" Casey said.

Crystal smiled as Leo turned to her.

"I'll see you later" she smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek. Leo blushed and followed Casey to the bar.

As Leo got there, he heard the chant,

"Drink, drink, drink" coming from several people gathered around two stools.

On them stools, throwing back shots of alcohol, were Mikey and Don. There were several small empty glasses around them on the bar.

Both were really red in the face.

"Gave up, Donnie" Mikey said, this speech slurred, "You can never-hic-bet the Incredible-hic-Mikey" he was leaning dangerously backwards off the stool.

Leo was so shocked, he didn't know what to do or say.

"Never" Donnie shouted, in way that didn't suit him at all.

They got another glass each and everyone around them chanted,

"Drink, Drink, Drink" Mikey and Donnie threw back their heads and their shots were gone within seconds.

"Ok-hic-last-hic-challenge" Mikey said, swaying on his stool. He brought two bottles of beer and grinned.

"First-hic-one-hic-finished" he announced, loudly.

"You're on" Donnie said, his speech slurred.

"Drink, Drink, Drink" everyone chanted again, including the bar tender.

Both Donnie and Mikey threw back their drinks and drank really fast.

Mikey leaned too far back, and as he was half way through his bottle, he fell backwards off the stool.

"Mikey" Leo yelled and rushed to his side. Mikey was out cold.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked Casey, looking up at him.

"Yeh, his just pissed" he replied.

"Ha, the Brainiac wins" Donnie yelled loudly, slamming down his bottle. He then hiccupped and passed out.

"Great" Leo said as Casey caught Donnie, "Just great" the crowd around them laughed and then thinned.

Leo saw Raph talking to a different group of girls now.

"Hey, Raph, we need you" Leo called out. Raph looked over to them and sighed. He then gave the girl he was holding around the waist, a long kiss on the lips.

"Where did he learn to kiss like that?" Leo gasped, looking at Casey. Casey shrugged.

Raph came over to them.

"I thought Don was the sensible one" he said, looking at the unconscious Donnie.

"Just shut up and help us carry them" Leo said, throwing Mikey over his shoulder. It was a lot easier, minus the shell.

"They are going to pay for this in the morning" Raph growled, picking up Donnie's legs, while Casey got his arms.

"Come on" Leo sighed, looking over to Crystal, who had joined her friends on the dance floor.

They got back to Casey's flat and dumped Donnie and Mikey on the sofa together.

"Are you sure they're going to be ok?" Leo asked Casey.

"They're be fine," he reassured Leo, "They will be sick and have the headache from hell tomorrow though"

Leo rolled his eyes at their stupidity as he sat down on the armchair.

"What a beer?" Raph asked, coming in from the kitchen with a boxful of beers.

"No" Leo said, his eyes starting to close.

"Suit yourself" Casey said, opening one. Leo yawned and closed his eyes.

He was awaken a couple of hours later by someone bumping into his chair.

Casey and Raph were dancing around several empty bottles. There was no music playing, but they were singing very loudly, and so messily, Leo couldn't recognise the song. They were holding hands and were both very red in the face.

"Guys, shhh, you're wake Donnie and Mikey" Leo said, rubbing his eyes.

But he knew there was no chance of that. Both Mikey and Donnie were both out of it. They were nested together on the sofa. Donnie had both his arms wrapped around Mikey and Mikey was sucking his thumb. Both were snoring.

"I think Leo is right" Casey said, slurred and with his eyes half closed.

Leo managed to stood up and catch Casey, before he passed out.

"Why me?" Leo asked, carrying Casey to his room and flopping him down on his bed.

Leo went back to the living room. Raph was sitting on the second sofa, laughing his head off.

"Leo…Leo, we have five toes, look" he said, loudly, holding up his feet and wiggling his toes.

"I know, Raph" Leo laughed, sitting back on the armchair. Raph went quiet and hiccupped. He then got up and went to Leo. As he walked, he swayed badly.

"Raph, sit down, you're going to fell over" Leo said, yawning.

"Leo…I l…love…you" Raph giggled. Leo smiled and laughed.

"You are drunk" he said simply and led Raph back to the sofa. Raph laid down and nearly immediately started to snore.

Leo smiled and sat back down. He too fell asleep.

Leo woke up the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep, and Leo smiled because they looked sweet-for once.

Leo got up and stretched. He could already sense that everyone in the flat, part from himself, will be out of it for a little while longer. However, when they wake, they won't be feeling so good.

Leo quickly changed and left the flat. It was a perfect time to take a walk.

They city looked so different on the ground and not down the dark alley ways.

It was bright and cheerful and Leo quite liked it.

People didn't run away from him in fear, and he felt quite safe and not so tense as he had done as a turtle as someone had always been after him.

But as he walked though the crowded streets, the voice of Splinter went through his head,

"We are Ninjas, we keep to the shadows" Leo sighed and he quickly shook it off.

Leo went to a quiet café, and went to the counter.

"Five bacon rolls to go, please" he asked. The woman smiled at Leo as she handed him his order. Leo smiled back and turned around. As he did, he bumped into someone behind him.

"Sorry" Leo said, but then stopped when he saw who it was.

"Crystal!" he smiled.

"Leo" Crystal said, clearing glad to see him.

"Hi, sorry I had to leave last night" Leo said.

"Its ok, I saw you carrying someone out, where they ok?" Crystal asked.

"Yeh, Mikey, his my brother, him and my other brother, Donnie, got carried away with the alcohol, it was their first time drinking" Leo explained, rolling his eyes. Crystal laughed.

"Oh dear, good thing they had their big brother to protect them" she giggled. Leo smiled; Crystal had such a cute laugh.

Crystal looked at her watch.

"I better go" she said. Leo bit his lip and the asked,

"Erm…I was just wandering if…if you were doing anything this Saturday?"

Crystal's eyes lip up and she said,

"No"

"I could…eh…ring you" Leo suggested, embarrassed. Crystal smiled and nodded. She got out a pen and a small notepad and wrote her number down.

"See you on Saturday" she smiled, before leaving. Leo watched her go and smiled.

He got back to the flat and heard Mikey waking up.

"What the Shell?" he groaned, looking at Donnie, who was hugging him around the middle. He pushed Donnie off the sofa and sat up.

"Hey!" Donnie moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

He then went very green and ran from the room. The room went quiet, as Leo and Mikey listened to water hit water.

Mikey went green as Donnie and ran from the room as well.

Leo didn't know whether to feel sorry for them or to laugh.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, walking back into the room.

"You drank far too much" Leo replied and threw him a bacon roll.

"I don't think I'll be able to stomach it" Donnie told Leo, staring at it.

"Try, I heard somewhere it helps" Leo ordered and threw a roll to Mikey as he walked into the room.

"Dude, not even pizza could temp my taste bubs" Mikey told him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Drink water as well" Leo told them.

Casey walked into the room, pale, but looking better then Mikey and Donnie.

"Thanks for putting me to bed last night" Casey said, with a crooked voice. He then started to give out painkillers.

"My head feels like its been split in two" Mikey moaned, rubbing it.

"You'll get use to it" Casey said, throwing back the tablets into his throat.

"No, you won't, there is no way I'm letting you go clubbing again" Leo said.

"You enjoyed it" Casey smiled, biting into his roll.

Raph slept for most the day and woke up feeling better then Donnie and Mikey.

"It's you're twos fault" Leo said as Donnie threw up again, "I couldn't believe the way you two were throwing back drinks"

It wasn't until that evening, when they got back to the lair, that Leo rang Crystal.

Mikey was passing Leo's bedroom, when he head Leo talking.

"7 o'clock? Ok, I'll pick you up" Leo said and hanged up.

Mikey, who felt much better now part from the slight headache, walked into the room and grinned.

"What?" Leo asked, innocently.

"Who is it?" Mikey teased.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"_I'll pick you up_- the person you were talking to on the phone?" Mikey said. Leo blushed.

"Oh, it is someone, Leo's got a girlfriend"

"Shh! Raph will hear" Leo said.

"What will I hear?" Raph asked, coming into the room and leaning on the door frame.

"That Leo's got a girlfriend" Mikey said, matter-of-factly.

"What? Golden Boy has a girlfriend" Raph laughed.

"No, I haven't" Leo snarled, annoyed.

"This girl must be desperate to be going out with you" Raph laughed.

"Shut up" Leo said, angrily and then smiled, "Otherwise I'll tell Mikey, Donnie and Casey what you told me last night, before you passed out"

Raph frowned for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't" he said, glaring at Leo.

"Try me" Leo smiled. Mikey looked from Raph to Leo, confused.

Raph growled and then left the room.

Leo smiled. That will teach Raph to get drunk around him

**Wow! This chapter took forever to write. Hope it's not too long.**

**The night clubbing scene and the after morning is based on personal experience and what I think would happen when me and my sisters go night clubbing for the first time. As I'm the oldest, I will be left with the coke, as I will have to look after them. A couple of years ago, I had a family event, and me, my brother and a few of my cousins got drunk. I passed out (luckily I was near a bed at the time) and so did my brother, and when he woke up, he threw up. I haven't had many experience with alcohol (even though, I have a glass of wine next to me ;) ) but my mum told me the next morning to eat a proper breakfast and drink lots of water, so that's where I got all the junk in this story (sorry if it is wrong, I'm still young and don't know a lot).**

**Raph is the first one to kiss a girl, I wonder who is next. You will have to read the next chapter to find out. I've always thought of Raph as a lady's man, so that is why he is flirting with every girl he lays eyes on.**

**Crystal is mine, so please don't nick, thanks. The rest are not mine.**

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing to cruel.**


	4. I'm so stupid!

The next day, Donnie went to April's shop. She didn't know yet of them being humans as she had been away at her cousin's so hadn't seen them yet. April had come back today.

Donnie sighed, nervously and walked into the shop. April was dusting her stock, facing away from him. Donnie walked up behind her.

"Hi, April" he said. April jumped and knocked a vase over. Donnie caught it. April looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she demanded. Being a friend of the turtles had taught her to be weary of people that knew too much information about her.

"Don't you recognise me?" he asked, kindly. April noticed the familiar voice and looked at Donnie. She looked into his eyes, searching. Her eyes frowned in concentration, but they widen.

"Donatello?" she asked, quietly.

"The one and only" he smiled. April held her duster up.

"How do I know that this isn't same trick?" she asked, not sure what to believe.

"Master Splinter has trained you well; to always be on your guard" Donnie said, laughing, "Will a cup of my famous hot chocolate make you believe?"

April smiled.

"Maybe"

Donnie led the way up to April's flat. April watched Donnie make the hot coco.

"I can't believe its you" she whispered, taking a sip, "How?" So Donnie told the story, leaning against the kitchen side.

"Wow!" April said, unable to say anything else.

"Its amazing, isn't it?" Donnie smiled.

"Yeh, you…you look great" April said, looking at him. Donnie blushed.

"Thanks"

They sat down on the sofa, and Donnie answered the endless question that April had.

"So, you work now?"

"Yep, isn't that great?" Donnie said. April smiled.

"Donnie, this is great" Donnie smiled and put his hand down on the sofa. He accidentally placed it onto April's.

They both looked down at their hands and then at each other. Donnie noticed April moving closer to him and his heartbeat quickened.

Donnie didn't know what he was doing when he bent his head in closer to April's.

Their lips touched.

Donnie kept his eyes wide open, despite all of the movies he had watched, in shock. April's eyes were shut.

This was Donnie's first kiss, so he didn't know what he was doing. So he just followed April's lead and slowly moved his new lips with her soft ones.

Donnie slowly moved his hand to her wrest and gently placed it there. April slowly moved her hand to Donnie's cheek.

April then opened her eyes and broke away.

"Donnie?" she asked, eyes wide. Donnie's eyes then widen.

What had he just done? April was going out with Casey. How could he had been so stupid?

"Apr's, you up there?" came Casey's voice from downstairs.

April jumped up, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Go" she said to Donnie.

"April…" Donnie said, unable to say anything.

"Go" she ordered, angrily, but Casey walked in.

"April, there you are" Casey smiled, "you just found out about our lil' turtle friends?" he said, winking at Donnie.

Casey then looked at April.

"Babe, why are you're crying?" April wiped her face and said,

"Just shocked, that's all"

"I know, it's so weird" Casey said and stood next to Donnie, "Look, his nearly as tall as me"

Donnie laughed uneasily and said,

"I better go now" he annoyed the protest from Casey and jumped out of the window and onto the roof.

Donnie ran across the roof tops of New York and mentally yelled at him self.

How could he ha have been so stupid?

April was taken by Casey, who would kill him if he found out.

This could have ruined his friendship with April as well.

But Donnie had always had a crash on April, since that day when he and the turtles had saved her down in the sewers.

But he had known that that they couldn't be together, because they had been two different species.

But now, they were the same.

Donnie sighed and stopped on a roof top, over looking New York.

They were still different now. And anyway, April had Casey.

They won't meant to be together.

Donnie returned to the lair, several hours later. It had been raining, so he was soaking wet.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in" Raph laughed, looking at him, "Whatja do? Take a swim in the sewer?"

Donnie annoyed him and walked past.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked. He was practising Ninjitsu with Mikey.

"I just had to think" Donnie replied and went into his room.

He quickly dried his himself and sat down on the floor, his back against his bed.

Donnie didn't know what to do or think. All he could think about was April's lips against his and then how sad she had been afterwards.

Mikey came in, panting and sweating.

"Dude, Leo is pushing me to my limits, his worse then Sensei" he panted and sat on Donnie's bed.

"You ok?" Mikey asked, concerned. Donnie tired to say 'yah' but he couldn't quite manage it.

"April didn't kick your ass in shock, did she?" Mikey asked, looking down at Donnie. Donnie shock his head, looking down at the floor.

"Donatello, you're scaring me" Mikey said, sliding off the bed and sitting next to Donnie. He wiped a arm around Donnie's shoulders and waited for him to speak.

"I…we…we kissed" Donnie told Mikey. Mikey's expression was priceless. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open.

"Bloody Shell" really?" he said in shock.

Donnie turned to him.

"You can't tell anyone, Mikey, promise me, please"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I like you alive" Mikey replied, "And if Casey finds out, you won't be"

Donnie leaned his head against his withdrawn knees.

"I'm so stupid"

"No you're not, you're the smartest turtle out of all of us" Mikey said, tighten his grip on Donnie's shoulder, "You just made a mistake, like on Saturday"

"I hate being human, I never made mistakes like this before" Donnie snarled.

"You were drawn in by temptation, bro, nothing to be ashamed of" Mikey reassured him.

"But…what if this has ruined my friendship with April?" Donnie asked, starting to panic, "what if she never talks to me again?"

Mikey didn't have an answer for that one.

They sat there for a while, and soon realised how weird this was. Mikey wasn't normally the one comforting him, but the other way round.

"How was it?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"What?" Donnie asked, frowning.

"The kiss? How was it?" Mikey asked, like Donnie was stupid. Donnie couldn't help but smile.

"Nice" he replied, but then paled as Casey's voice rang though the lair.

"Raph, you here?" it said. Mikey turned to Donnie.

"Do you think Raph would help?" Donnie whispered.

"Do what?" Mikey asked, frowning.

"Casey kill me" Donnie replied. Mikey didn't reply and Casey showed up at the doorway and looked down at them.

"Do you know where Raph is?" he asked. Donnie didn't reply and couldn't even look at Casey.

"In the warehouse with his bike" Mikey told him. Casey disappeared.

"I'm so stupid" Donnie said again and closed her eyes. Mikey choose not to say anything.

The next day, Donnie was mopping in front of the TV after work. It was quiet in the lair. Mikey was checking if his skateboarding skills were still good in the sewers.

If Donnie was quiet enough, he was quite sure he could hear Mikey's faint,

"Cowabunga!!"

Raph was off somewhere in the city, riding his bike with Casey, and Leo hadn't came back from work yet.

All Donnie could think about was his big mistake. His dreams had been troubled with images of April hating him, and Casey with his hockey stick raised above his head, ready to attack.

Donnie was quite sure he could handle Casey Jones and his sport gear, but there was no way on earth he could handle April O'Neil's hatred.

Donnie heard the lair's door open and Leo walk in. Leo jumped down to the sitting area and into the armchair. Klunk, Mikey's cat, quickly walked over to him and jumped onto his lap, purring.

Leo stroked Klunk between the ears and looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, you're smart" he said, quite randomly. Donnie snorted.

"Yeh right" he said. Leo frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Donnie sighed.

"Yeh, I'm smart, why?"

"Well, it's this girl I'm going out with this Saturday, where should I take her?" Leo asked.

"I'm not the person to ask, Leo, why don't you ask Raph?" Donnie replied.

"Come on, you know why I can't ask him, you must know something about girls and the way they think and stuff"

Donnie sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish" he whispered.

"What?" Leo asked. Donnie looked at Leo.

"It's a first date, right?" he asked.

"Right"

"Well, take her to a restaurant, nothing too posh, but nothing too cheap either" Donnie told him.

"Do you think that's going to work?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, it's just a suggestion" Donnie said, annoyed now.

"Ok…well…thanks" Leo said and then left the room.

Donnie sighed again and flicked through the channels on the TV.

The next day, Raph came into the lair, grinning like a Cheshire-Cat. Leo, Donnie and Mikey were in the living room. Donnie and Mikey were playing video games and Leo was reading a book.

Raph sat on the sofa, opposite Leo and grinned at him.

"What?" Leo asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Let me see it" Raph smiled.

"What?" Leo asked again.

"Louie told me that someone let went by the name of Leonardo came into the Parlour with my turtle design, let I kept in my room, and asked for the tattoo" Raph said, "It was during my lunch break, so I wasn't there, but he thought that this Leonardo looked a bit like me so did the same design as he had for me, Don and Mike" Raph smiled at Leo.

Donnie and Leo had paused in their game and looked at Leo, shock written on their faces.

Leo kept eye contact with Raph, not letting any emotion show. The silence built up until Leo sighed and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo.

Nearly immediately, Mikey cheered loudly, Donnie laughed and Raph punched Leo on his other arm.

"Turtles forever" Leo said, smiling at Raph.

"Turtles forever" Raph replied.

"Hey!" Mikey suddenly said, "I've just realised something, this is what the Purple Dragons do, they dragons tattooed on their body"

"Boy, you're slow" Raph sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Mikey said, innocently.

Over the next couple of days, Leo went to everyone for advice on how to make his date with Crystal work.

He even asked April when she came round to see the turtles new look. Donnie had quickly disappeared to his bedroom.

"Well, some girls like a guy that is romantic" April said, "You could give her same flowers as a romantic gesture"

"And at the end of the date-if it goes well-you need to kiss her" Mikey suddenly said. He was hanging upside down on the sofa, eating popcorn.

"What?" Leo asked, starting to panic.

"Come on, Leo, you've seen the movies," Mikey sighed, "You walk her home, and if she wants to kiss you, she will fiddle with her keys at the door, so you have to lean in-you know- 90 and if she really wants to kiss you, she will go in the remaining 10"

Leo looked confused.

"Just make you sure you watch 'Hitch' before Saturday" Mikey told Leo, like he was stupid.

Saturday came quickly, and Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Casey were on top of the roof opposite Crystal's house.

It was 7.00pm and Leo was just knocking on the door, in a smart suit with a loose blue tie on. In his hands were a branch of pink roses.

Crystal opened the door and the guys show her smile.

"Wow! She's hot" Mikey said.

"Yeh! Leo scored, didn't he" Raph laughed.

They saw Leo and Crystal leave the house and walk down the street. Crystal was wearing a pale blue dress.

"Hey! She's a blue girl" Casey laughed. He thought it was so funny that the turtles still had their colours, especially since they always wore them.

Casey and the three brothers practiced on the roof for a couple of hours. Donnie kept his distance from Casey as much as he could.

"Hey, look, his back" Mikey suddenly said, silencing the guys in their training.

Leo and Crystal walked back up the dark street that was lit up by the street lamps. They walked to her front door.

"She's fiddling" Mikey whispered, as he watched Crystal search in her bag for her keys. Crystal and Leo said something to each other and they both smiled. There was a short silence, where they just looked at each other, nervously, and then Leo leaned in.

The guys saw Crystal smile, before leaning in as well. Their lips touched.

Donnie, Mikey and Casey cheered, loudly and Raph wolf-whistled. Leo and Crystal broke apart and looked around.

"Duck" Mikey said, bending down, so Leo couldn't see him.

Crystal said goodbye to Leo and then went into her house.

Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Casey laughed as Leo jumped onto the roof.

"I can't do anything without you four spying on me, can I?" he said, angrily.

"'fraid no, bro" Mikey laughed.

"How did it go?" Raph asked, grinning.

Leo's expression soften and he smiled.

"Great, I think she wants to see me again"

"Don't I give good advice?" Mikey said, proudly.

"What? Like the time you advised me to use a different baseball bat and it shattered on the first night?" Casey asked.

"Or the time you advised me to install another TV and the extra power wiped out the whole of New York?" Donnie asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"And what about the time you advised me use that wax on my bike to make it more shiny, but instead it took the paint right off" Raph said.

"But…I…" Mikey said, down-hearted. Donnie, Raph and Casey laughed and jumped to the next roof in the direction of the lair.

"But…" Mikey said again. Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Your advice was good this time" Leo said and loosened his tie.

"Come on, I'll race you" Leo challenged. Mikey smiled and jumped onto the next roof, following the others.

**Oh my gosh!!! I used their full names, well, two anyway. Sorry about that, just wanted to point that out. And I added Klunk, his so sweet and I just needed to add him in some where! **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! About the whole Donnie and April thing. I've just always thought that Donnie had a crash on her, but they couldn't get together because, well, he is giant mutant turtle! dunks under the cover please don't hurt me if you think that it is wrong, or not going to happen, but isn't that what this site for anyway? People can write the impossible. **

**I think that is all that I want to write about this chapter anyway. This story seems to be going on forever; I just can't stop writing it! **

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too cruel, otherwise I'll stop writing this, and is that what you really want? **

**Stop nodding your head! I saw that :P **


	5. Forgive me, Sensei!

The next day, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey were all sitting in the living area, in front of the television. Their weapons lied at their feet as they had just had an intense training session, by the order of Leo.

All of them were sweating and their faces were red.

"Five hours" Raph said, wiping his brow and turning to Leo.

"Why the Shell did you make us work for five hours?"

"We haven't been training a lot since Master Splinter left, and when he comes back we need to show him that we are responsible enough to keep up with our own training" Leo explained.

As he finished, the Lair door opened. They knew it wasn't Casey or April, as they were on a date. They all looked up to see Splinter. They all jumped up in delight.

"Sensei!" they all said. Splinter, however, raised his staff,

"Who are you?" he asked, angry in his voice, "Where are my sons?"

"Mater Splinter, it's us" Leo said, kneeling. Donnie, Raph and Mikey did the same.

"Lies!" the rat yelled, "This is an attack, where are my sons?" the brothers looked at each other in fear.

"Please, Sensei, believe us" Donnie said.

Splinter raised his staff higher. Leo show what his Master was going to do before he actual did it.

Leo grabbed his Katanas and threw himself in front of his brothers as Splinter threw himself at them.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey gasped as Leo looked at Splinter threw his crossed Katanas. Splinter looked into Leo's eyes as he held his ground. His staff was against the Katanas.

Splinter looked deep into Leo's eyes and then his eyes widen.

"Leonardo?" he said, dropping his staff. Leo fell to his knees again.

"Forgive me, Sensei, but you have always taught me to protect my brothers, against anything" Leo said, begging for forgiveness. Splinter looked from Leo to Donnie, Raph and Mikey, who had been looking at the scene in fear and amazement.

"Raphael?...Donatello?... Michelangelo?" he said, now recognising his sons. Donnie, Raph and Mikey fall to their knees, beside their brother.

"How did this happen?" Splinter asked.

Leo told the story. Splinter looked from him to his brothers.

"Don't blame Leo, or the others" Donnie said, "This was my fault, I shouldn't have gone and found the slime, I should have just left it" Donnie seemed to feel all the guilt build up on his shoulders, founded by Splinter's glaze.

"No, Sensei, don't blame Donnie" Mikey said, "It was my fault, I was messing around in his lab, I caused the slime to explode"

Splinter looked from the guilty Donnie and Mikey, to Leo and Raph, who had said nothing to defend their younger brothers.

"Hey, for once, none of this is my fault" Raph said.

Splinter sighed and sat for a long while, deep in thought. The turtles sat, watching him.

"Donatello" Splinter suddenly said, opening his eyes. Donnie looked at him.

"Can you reverse this?" Splinter asked. Donnie's eyes filled with fear and he looked down at his hands.

"I couldn't find a…a cure when I was doing the tests on this" he said, "But I could research this further, Leatherhead managed to reverse my mutation, I could ask him for help"

"No" Raph said, looked at Donnie and then Splinter, "Master, this is the best thing that has ever happened to us, we have built lives for ourselves"

"Yeh, Sensei, we have jobs, and we have made friends at work and…" Mikey said, nearly begging Splinter to understand, "We don't have to hide"

"Sensei, people don't run from us in fear, or call us freaks" Donnie said, "We are normal"

"Socialising and having jobs is not the way or the Ninja" Splinter said, his voice calm, "We keep to the shadows, people do not know our existent"

"This is a path you choose for us" Raph said, angrily, "Who says we want to keep to the shadows?"

"Don't get us wrong, Sensei, we love being Ninjas" Mikey said, giving Raph a very rare warning glare, as Splinter's eyes narrowed, "But we also like having our own lives and living normally"

"Silence" Splinter ordered, raising a paw. Donnie, Mikey and Raph immediately fell quiet, their heads bowed.

"Leonardo, what are your views on this matter" Splinter asked. Donnie, Mikey and Raph looked up. Leo looked from his brothers to Splinter and then sighed.

"I agree with my brothers, Master Splinter, but only partly," he replied, "I love learning Ninjitsu and wouldn't gave it up for the world, and I do miss being a turtle, but I do also think living as a human and being able to work topside without a disguise or to hide in the shadows twenty four seven is nice and has it's benefits"

Splinter was quiet for a moment, looking at Leo.

"Leonardo, I would like to discuses this further, alone with you" he said.

"Yes, Sensei" Leo said and followed Splinter to his room. Donnie, Mikey and Raph watched them disappear.

Raph got up and punched the punch bag, continuously with his angry.

Donnie sighed and stood up.

"Well, I better get started" he said.

"Whatja' mean?" Mikey asked.

"Don't be stupid, Mikey, Golden Boy is going to gave in to Splinter's wishes" Raph told him, rage ringing soundly in his voice.

"But…but what about Crystal?" Mikey asked.

"You heard him, Leo wouldn't give this up for anything" Raph said, punching the bag harder.

"Our lives won't that bad before as turtles" Donnie said, watching him.

Raph stopped and faced him.

"Don, the past two weeks have been same of the best in my whole life" he said, "I have kissed a total of seven girls, I stopped a robbery without the punks calling me a 'green freak' and I stopped a mugging and when I gave the purse back to the woman, she didn't starch it back from me, hit me with it and then ran away, screaming, and I got the best job I could ever imagine" he glared at Donnie, "I also think that some of my angry comes from being neglected by the world above us because if you haven't noticed, I've been a lot more calm lately" Raph hit the punch bag again.

Mikey sat with his back against the sofa and Donnie looked at him.

"His right, Donnie, and I love being human" he said, "I mean, Dude, I get hourly free pizza, we went night clubbing the other night and it was great- even though I can't remember most of it-and I want skateboarding yesterday in the skate park and the teens there respected me, Dude, they thought I was so cool and not scaring or anything"

Donnie sighed and sat next to him.

"I know" Donnie said and watched Raph take his angry out on the battered punch bag.

An hour later, Splinter and Leo came out of the room. The three brothers looked up at them.

"Leonardo has told me of your love of your new lifestyles" Splinter said, walking over to them, "And I see now that if I made you change back, it would make me a terrible father"

Mikey and Raph smiled.

"Sensei, I can found out the reaction of the chemicals, I could make the formula again so you could become a human" Donnie said, immediately. Splinter laughed.

"Donatello, my son, I am too old for such a change, and anyway, I don't think that world well suit me, I love life just as I am"

He then turned to Leo.

"I would like you ask for your forgiveness on my actions early" he said, "But my fast attack was provoked by recent events with the Shredder's last battle, it has made me wary of anything"

"It's ok, Sensei, it was a shock, I understand" Leo replied. Splinter looked at all of them in turn, ending with Leo.

"You look like my Master, Yoshi" he said, gently touching Leo's face and smiling.

"Now, excuse me, my sons, but the long journey and this shock has tried me, I need rest" Splinter then left them.

"Great, another reason for Master Splinter to love the Golden Boy" Raph grinned. Leo could tell he was joking and smiled back.

"Wahoo!!! Free pizza continues" Mikey cheered and then flopped back in front of the TV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Splinter and the turtles were meditating.

Mikey was getting fed up. He was hungry and they had been meditating for two hours now, and his butt ached.

But he was trying with all his might not to say anything or to complain as he didn't want to upset of angry Master Splinter.

However, his stomach wouldn't obey his mind and let out a loud, long growl.

"Opps, sorry, Sensei" Mikey said as Splinter sighed and Raph laughed.

"Well done, Knucklehead" he laughed.

"Well, as Michelangelo's stomach can't stand any more meditating, I think we should call it a day" Splinter said and stood up.

"Thank you, Master" Mikey said and ran to the kitchen, where he grabbed a massive bag of cheesy puffs and started to demolish them.

He went back into the living area, where Leo gave him a disapproval look.

"What?" Mikey asked, liking his orange fingers, "I haven't eaten since, like, just before that meditation session"

Leo shook his head and sat next to Donnie on the sofa. The lair's door opened and everyone looked up. Casey and April walked in, holding heads and looked extremely happy.

"Hey, guys" Casey said and he winked at Raph.

Donnie quietly got up and left as everyone said 'hi' back to them.

Mikey watched him disappear and then noticed that April had also seen him leave.

"Eh…April, can I have a word with you?" Mikey asked. April looked at him and nodded.

"Sure"

"Ok…erm" Mikey noticed everyone's eyes on him, "That's go to the kitchen" he said, but then realised that it wasn't private enough.

Mikey grabbed April's hand,

"Actual, that's go…" he looked towards the lair's door, "This way" Mikey dragged April out of the lair. Once the doors were closed, he turned to April.

"Is this about Donnie?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

Amazed, Mikey said,

"Yeh, look, his really sorry, he felt so ashamed for what he did"

"It wasn't actual his fault" April said, sadly, "It was a mistake we both made"

"Well, his scared that it has ruined your two's friends" Mikey told her. April shook her head.

"Of course it hasn't" she said, "I'll go and talk to him now"

Mikey nodded and they both walked back into the lair. Mikey walked to the living area, and reassumed his feast of cheesy puffs, and April walked to Donnie's room.

The door was slightly open and April knocked before walking in.

"Hi" she smiled. Donnie looked up from his notepad.

"Oh…erm….hi" he said, sadly and looked down at his notepad again.

April sat next to him on the bed and gently took the notepad from Donnie's heads.

"April…I'm…I'm sorry" he said, quietly.

"Don, it's not your fault" April smiled and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

"You've always been my favourite turtle, Donnie, and I know I shouldn't choose favourites, but I can't help it" April said, "As soon as I got to know you, you became my best friend, you are smart, you are kind" she continued. Donnie gave a weak smile and blushed, "And I must admit, I developed a slight crash on you for them reasons"

Donnie's eyes grew wide, and April sighed sadly.

"That was years ago Don, and I guess my curiosity got the better of me, the other day" she said, "And I love Casey" Donnie nodded.

"Yeh, I understand"

"Donnie, I wanted you to be the first to know that me and Casey….we're engaged" April said, and held out her hand where a diamond ring was positioned. Donnie gave another weak smile as he looked at it.

"That's great, April" he said and looked into her green eyes, "Really, congratulations"

April smiled and hugged Donnie.

"We're still friends, right?" she asked. Donnie nodded.

"Forever and always" he smiled, this time, a strong, meaningful smile.

April smiled back and stood up.

"Come on, Casey is dying to tell Raph, but I wouldn't let him until I told you" she said.

When they got to the living area, Casey was nearly jumping with happiness.

"Can I please tell them now?" he asked, looking at April and Donnie.

"If you must" April sighed and smiled. Casey turned to the turtles and Splinter.

"Me and April are engaged" he told them.

"That's great" Leo smiled.

"I knew you could do it" Raph laughed, "What ring did he buy you?" Raph went over to April and looked at her ring.

"Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones, Congratulations" Splinter said, with a smiled on his face.

Mikey looked at Donnie, who smiled at him. Mikey smiled back and then looked at Casey.

"Congrats, Dude!" he said and high-fived him.

"We want you all there and we want a Japanese wedding," April said, directing this mostly at Splinter.

"I would be honoured to attend" He replied and the turtles all nodded, together.

They had the engagement party that night, in the lair. Raph had stocked up in the alcohol, like he had been expecting this little party all the time.

"To the happy couple" Raph cheered, popping open the top of a bottle of champagne. Everyone else cheered and even Splinter and Leo accepted a glass of the bubbly champagne.

"Thanks man" Casey smiled at Raph, "And you will you do a favour for me?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve too much effect" Raph laughed.

"Will you be my best man?" Casey asked, Raph grinned, clearly honoured and pleased.

"Sure"

"April, Mikey could be your Maid of Honour" Leo laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey complained, throwing a cushion at him. Leo threw it back and it caused Mikey to fell over. As he did, he screamed like a girl.

"See, his perfect" Leo laughed.

The night didn't go on that long as everyone had work the next day.

As Raph gave out the last drinks, Mikey went over to Donnie, who was looking at April and Casey kiss.

"You ok?" Mikey asked. Donnie smiled.

"Yeh, I'm cool"

**Another chapter done! What do you think? Master Splinter knows now!**

**Anyway, don't going to say much as I don't feel that well. Please review, flames welcome, but nothing that cruel, please. **


	6. Wannabe? Me?

The next day, Mikey was working in the Pizza Parlour, making pizzas, when Raph came in.

"Hey" Mikey said, wiping his flour covered hands on his apron and turning to him, "What's up?"

"Leo wants us on the normal rooftop for training after work" Raph replied.

"What? We've been training for five days solid, we need a break" Mikey groaned.

"I know, but Leo says we have to, and he wants us to bring our weapons, so I've got yours on me" Raph told Mikey.

They had stopped carrying their weapons topside as they were harder to hide and not that convenient to carry anyway. Donnie had managed to make an item for each of the brothers that looked like a small stick, but it formed their own weapons but only smaller, when a button is pressed.

"Raph gave Mikey his Numchuks, his orange bandanna and a black ninja suit, all in a backpack.

"Does Leo expect something to happen?" Mikey asked Raph, who shrugged.

"Not sure, but I want to see how Donnie and Leo are hiding their weapons.

Mikey managed to get changed into his ninja suit down a sewer. Donnie had brought them and had made smaller knee and elbow pads to fit them.

The orange bandanna covered half his face, the other half was covered by the black suit.

"Michelangelo, the teenage mutant ninja is ready for same action!" he said, swinging his Numchuks around and then placing them in his belt.

Mikey leaped out of the sewer and crept into the shadows. He quietly jumped onto a building roof and then jumped roof to roof until he got to the one of an old office building where the turtles normally trained when topside.

No one was there yet and Mikey sighed.

"Late, like usual" he got out his Numchuks and started to spin them around, doing random air kicks.

Mikey suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, and spun around. He looked at the opposite rooftop, which was taller then the one he was standing on. No one was there, but Mikey stood watching it.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" came a cold voice from behind him. Mikey spun round, his weapons ready.

There stood about ten foot clan ninjas.

"Shell!" Mikey said, quietly.

"We don't have room for ninja wannabes in this city" said the tallest ninja, who was standing in front of all the rest.

"Wannabe? Me? I don't think so" Mikey said and raised his Numchuks higher, ready to attack.

The ninjas ran at him and Mikey easily knocked out two in a single blow of his Numchuks.

One of the ninjas raised two Katanas and ran at Mikey. Mikey twisted his Numchuks around the blades and forced them out of the ninja's hands. The Katanas were thrown over the edge of the rooftop and Mikey kicked the owner in the face, causing him to fell.

Another ninja ran at him and aimed a kick at Mikey. Mikey blocked it and the ninja kicked again. Mikey hit the ninja in the head and he too fall.

Three ninjas ran at Mikey at once. Mikey jumped up and the ninjas all ran into each other and fall over. Mikey did a flip and hit another ninja in the head.

The tall ninja and two other ninja remained. They circled Mikey. The tall ninja held up a long sword.

Mikey jumped up into the air to avoid the swing of it but it caught the bottom og his arm and cut it open.

Mikey yelled in pain and looked down. It was bleeding badly.

Mikey jumped up again and did a double kick that knocked out the two ninjas. Only the tall ninja remained.

Mikey threw out his Numchuks, they twisted around the sword and Mikey threw it out of the ninja's grip. Mikey then kicked the ninja in the stomach. The ninja fell to the floor, winded and Mikey knocked by hitting in the head.

"What happened?" came another voice from behind Mikey. He turned around, his weapons ready.

There stood Raph, Donnie and Leo, looking god-smacked.

"I've done my training" Mikey grinned but then fell to his knees, howling in pain.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Raph asked, kneeling down next to him. Mikey removed his hand to reveal the deep gash.

"Let's get you back to the lair" Donnie said. Raph picked Mikey up in his arms.

"So…cold" Mikey shivered.

"But you're boiling!" Raph told him, looking worried.

"Leo…get…the sword" Mikey said and then blacked out, his head hanging over Raph's arm.

"Get him to the lair as fast as you can" Donnie ordered. Raph nodded and jumped off the roof.

Leo walked over to the large sword. The handle was black and had a serpent crawling around it, engraved into the handle. The blade seemed to let off a slight green glow.

"Don't touch the blade" Donnie said as Leo bent down to pick it up. Leo grabbed the handle and swung it over his back.

"Come on" Leo said as one of the ninjas stirred. He and Donnie jumped off the roof and down a sewer, after Raph.

They ran along the damp sewers, both Leo and Donnie was running as fast as they could, despite the slippery floor. They arrived at the lair and Mikey's scream filled their ear.

Donnie ran over to Mikey, who had been laid on the sofa. He was shaking like crazy and screaming.

"What should I do?" Raph asked, panicking over the state of his youngest brother.

"Get some water" Donnie instructed, feeling Mikey's head. It was boiling.

"He has a fever" Donnie said and frowned,

"That's weird, he could of only been cut a couple of minuets before we arrived" Donnie said, thinking hard, "He can only have a fever if the cut is infected and it hasn't been long enough for an infection to grow"

"What happened?" Master Splinter asked, trying to calm Mikey down by touching his forehead and holding his hand.

"Mikey was ambushed" Leo said as Raph came back with the water.

"Unless…the sword's poisonous!" Donnie said, looking at the sword on Leo's back. Donnie's eyes grew wide in fear as Mikey screamed again.

Mikey was sweating badly, his ginger hair stuck to his forehead and his face was screwed up in pain.

"Leo, put that sword in my lab now" Donnie ordered. Splinter had started to clean the wound. The cloth he was using was red with blood.

"Sensei, I need to analyse the blood particles on that cloth" Donnie said, and quickly took it off Splinter, "Raph, got another cloth, get it damp and put it on Mikey's head, and then get a blanket and wrap it around him" Donnie said, over Mikey's yells. Raph obeyed and Donnie disappeared to his lab.

"What's wrong with him, Master?" Leo asked Splinter, coming over to them.

"I do not know, Leonardo, but he seems really sick" Splinter sighed, taking the damp cloth off Raph and gently placing it on Mikey's head.

Mikey seemed to clam a bit under his father's touch, but his shaking continue.

"His getting worst" Splinter said, a little while later, fear in his voice.

Mikey's face was pale, and soaked in sweat and water. He was still shaking and his arm was still blooding. Leo had managed to wrap it up, but the blood had soaked though the bandage.

"What's taking Donnie to long?" Raph asked, as Mikey let out another spine-chilling scream. His eyes were screwed up and he was thrashing around.

"Shhhh, Michelangelo, it's going to be ok" Splinter comforted Mikey.

"Go and check on Don" Leo said to Raph. Raph nearly ran to Donnie's lab.

"Its snake poison" Donnie answered Raph's question before he could even open his mouth.

Donnie was bent over a microscope, looking closely into the lens.

"Well, what's the cure?" Raph asked, urgently.

"I'm trying to figure that out now" Donnie said, going over to a filing cabinet and scanning though files, quickly. Mikey let out another scream and Donnie started to scan faster.

"Is he in any fatal danger?" Raph asked, dreading the answer. Donnie didn't answer.

"Donnie?" Raph demanded. Donnie sighed.

"Just keep him comfortable" Raph stormed out of the lab, angry and scared. He looked over to Mikey, who had calmed down again, but was shivering.

Raph pulled on his bandanna and put his Sais in his belt.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, angrily as Raph went for the door.

"To make the Foot Ninja an extinct species" Raph snarled. Leo went up to him and stood in the way of the door.

"Raph, Mikey needs you right now, you can't just leave" Leo said, folding his arms. Raph glared at him and Leo glared right back. A tense silence filled the room.

"Raph…" came a small voice from the sofa. It was Mikey. Raph jumped down to him. Mikey's eyes were half-open and all Raph could see was the white of his eye.

"I'm here, Mikey" Raph said, bending down next to Splinter and taking Mikey's hand.

"Don't…leave…me" Mikey whispered.

"I won't, bro, I promise" Raph said and Mikey closed his eyes again.

The hours passed and still Donnie hadn't found an antidote.

Leo was asleep in the armchair, and Master Splinter had gone to help Donnie as he had same experience with snake bites. Raph hadn't left Mikey's side and was still clutching his hand.

It was two in the morning now and Raph was still wide awake, his head rested on the sofa. He could feel Mikey's short breaths on his head, blowing his hair. That was the reason Raph had chosen that position. He would notice if his hair stopped moving with Mikey's uneasy breaths.

"Raph…?" Mikey asked. Raph looked up. Mikey had his eyes half open again. Raph couldn't see the pupil.

"I haven't gone off yet, bro" Raph said, trying to make a joke.

"It hurts" Mikey said, quietly. He was clutching his bandage arm.

"It's ok, Mikey, everything's going to be ok" Raph said, small tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm scared" Mikey whispered, tears tickling down his pale cheeks.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine" Raph said, wiping Mikey's tears away.

Then it happened all too suddenly. Mikey's eyes opened wide. They were all white; his eyes ball had rolled up.

Mikey started to shake, badly and screamed loudly.

Leo woke up and rushed to his side.

"Mikey!" Leo said, trying to comfort him, "Mikey its ok"

Then Mikey went limp and quiet.

"His not breathing" Leo said, panic in his voice. Donnie came running into the room, carrying a syringe and needle.

"His not breathing" Leo shouted. Raph backed away, scared. Donnie felt Mikey's pause and then did CPR on him.

"Come on, Mikey" Donnie snarled, tears in his eyes.

"No" Raph whispered, tears falling heavily down his cheeks.

Donnie did CPR again and checked for a pause.

"Got one" he said, and the put the needle in Mikey's arm and squeezed the contents into Mikey's body.

"Thank God" Leo smiled, wiping his brow.

"Don't relax yet, I don't know if I'm too late" Donnie sighed, feeling Mikey's forehead, and then placing a wet cloth on it.

"What do we do now, Donatello?" Splinter asked, kneeling next to him.

"We wait, Master Splinter" Donnie replied and sat on the arm of the chair.

Raph stayed in the shadows, hiding his tears, until everyone had fallen asleep.

If only he hadn't taken so long at the Tattoo Palace. Mikey wouldn't have been on his own on that rooftop.

Mikey wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Raphael, there is no point blaming yourself for what has happened to your brother" Splinter's voice said, reading Raph's thoughts. Raph looked at his master. Splinter was kneeling on the floor, his eyes closed. Raph had thought he had been asleep.

Splinter opened his yes and looked at Mikey.

"The dangers has passed for Michelangelo, he is better" Splinter said and looked at Raph, "Let your mind be at rest, Raphael, your brother is better"

Splinter then stood up and walked to his room. As he passed Raph, Splinter placed his hand on Raph's shoulder and smiled faintly.

Raph took Splinter's place next to the sofa and took Mikey's hand again.

"Raph?" Mikey asked his voice still faint.

"I'm here, bro" Raph said.

"I'm…I'm so…" Mikey said, his eyes closed.

"I know, lil' bro, I know" Raph said, quietly. Mikey's eyes opened wide, his pupil had regained its place.

"Great, well, can you get me a pizza then?" Mikey asked.

"What?" Raph asked, shocked.

"Dude, I'm so hungry" Mikey replied, letting his stomach prove a point by letting it grumble.

"You Knucklehead" Raph growled. Mikey went to drive under his blanket for cover from Raph's fist. However, Raph hugged Mikey tightly.

"Don't ever do that again, Mikey, you had me so scared" Raph said.

"I'll try, bro" Mikey replied.

Donnie refused to let Mikey out of bed for at least a week.

"But Donnie" Mikey wined like a little kid.

"NO buts, Mikey, you still have a fever" Donnie said, taking Mikey's temperature.

"Yeh, listen to Doc Don here" Leo said. Mikey sighed.

"You're just happy cos' I can't spy on you and Crystal tonight" Mikey told him. Leo smiled.

"Yeh, but we can and we can give you all the juicy details" Raph laughed. Leo's smile vanished.

"Don't worry, Leo, we don't want to see what you get up to anyway" Donnie said, looking slightly sick.

XOXOXO

"Please, Donnie, I want to get up" Mikey moaned that evening after Donnie and Raph get back from work.

Master Splinter had tried to keep Mikey entrained, but Mikey was easily bored.

"I've heard Sensei's stories a hundred times before" Mikey said, sitting up straight in bed.

"Mikey, you're still ill" Donnie sighed.

"Well, get a tele in here or something or I'm going to go crazy" Mikey told him, and then clutched his arm.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, concerned.

"It's just hurts, nothing too bad" Mikey smiled weakly. His face was still pale.

It took Donnie two minuets to hook up a TV and him and Raph sat on Mikey's bed.

"Remember when we use to do this as kids?" Mikey smiled, getting closer to Donnie and leaning against him.

"Yeh, when Splinter was away, this is all we did, lay on one of our beds and watch TV until we couldn't see anymore" Donnie laughed.

"When Splinter got back, he would find all four of us curled up against each other, sleeping" Raph said, smiling and then lying down, with his legs on Donnie and Mikey.

"Typical, you use to always take up the whole of the bed then as well" Donnie said, rolling his eyes.

"You love it really" Raph grinned. They all sat there, watching old episodes of '_Heroes_'.

Donnie was leaning against the bed's headboard and Mikey had his head in Donnie's lap, slightly shivering from his illness. Mikey's legs were curled up and Raph had his feet wrapped around them.

Mikey soon fell asleep and not soon afterwards, so did Raph. Donnie stayed where he was; even though he needed to get some work done for the company. He flicked through the channels, stopping on anything that looked interesting.

He kept looking down at the sleeping Raph and Mikey and then grinning. They both looked so sweet, despite the snoring coming from Raph, and Mikey's pale and tried face.

They hadn't done this for ages, curled up with each other. It was harder now that they were older and longer, but it was still nice.

Donnie stayed up for ages, but soon his eye lids started to drop and he too fell asleep.

When he woke up a couple of hours late, Mikey was shivering badly in Donnie's lap.

"Donnie" Mikey whispered as Donnie wrapped an extra blanket around him.

"Yeh?"

"Where's Leo, he should be back by now" Mikey asked, sounding worried. Donnie frowned and got up. He searched the whole of the lair, but there was no sign of Leo or that he had ever got back from his date with Crystal.

It was 1am.

"His not back yet" Donnie said as he walked back into Mikey's room.

Mikey sat up and this caused Raph to wake up.

"You don't think he was ambushed, like me, do you?" Mikey asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know" Donnie said, biting his lip. Donnie tried to get Leo on his Shell Cell, but he didn't answer.

"We should look for him" Raph said, getting up once Donnie had tried Leo's Shell Cell for the tenth time.

"Where would he have got to?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him" Raph growled and ran out of the room. Donnie followed him.

"Donatello, Raphael, where are you going?" Master Splinter asked. He was meditating on the floor.

"Master Splinter, Leo isn't back from his date, we are going to look for him" Donnie said, pulling on his black suit and his purple bandanna.

"I shall come too" Splinter said and stood up.

"And me" Mikey shrived, coming out of his room. He was walking extremely slow, clutching his arm with one hand and with his other hand he was holding onto anything that would stable him.

"Don't be stupid, Mikey" Raph said, putting his Sais in his belt, "You can barely walk"

"But…I want to help" Mikey said, slightly out of breath. Donnie and Raph were about to argue when Splinter cut across them.

"And you can, my son" he said and led Mikey to the sofa, and sat him down, "We need to know if Leonardo comes home, and if he does you need to contact us"

Mikey could see he had no other choice.

"I'm ringing every half an hour to see if you find him" Mikey said, still clutching his arm.

Donnie grabbed his bag and filled it with items that may come in handing, including the antidote that he used on Mikey last night.

"Mikey, don't you dare go anywhere, we already have Leo missing" Raph warned before leading Donnie and Splinter out of the lair.

Mikey sat there on the sofa, shriving and with his Shell Cell in his sweaty hand,

"Where are you Leo?" he sighed.

True to his word, every thirty minuets, Mikey rang Donnie, asking for news.

"Not yet, we have searched the Dorks, the alley ways, old warehouses, the Foot Ninja's old hide outs, even the Purple Dragons" Donnie sighed, "but his nowhere"

"Hasn't he turned up there?" Raph asked, speeding up to the phone on his bike.

"No" Mikey said, sadly.

"Don't gave up hope, my sons, he will turn up" Splinter trued to comfort them.

Mikey sighed and hanged up. It was now nearly 5am and the lair was unusual quiet. Klunk was curled up in Mikey's lap, sound asleep.

Mikey was glad of the extra heat, but he couldn't enjoy it because of Leo's absence. Mikey felt so tried, and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. He didn't want to go asleep, but he was so tried.

His eyes slowly dropped and he was thrown, against his will, into slumber.

XOXOXOXO

"Mikey?" came a familiar voice that woke him up. Mikey slowly opened his eyes and saw Leo.

"Mikey, what are you doing out of bed?" Leo asked. He was unhurt and seemed quite cheerful.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, trying to stand up, "Leo, where are you been?"

Leo forced Mikey to sit down.

"Round Crystal's, I slept there the night" Leo explained, blushing slightly. Mikey looked at him in disbelieve.

"What?" Mikey demanded, angrily, "We were so worried, Donnie, Raph and Master Splinter are out there looking for you" he shouted angrily.

"What? Why didn't you just call me?" Leo asked, all his cheerfulness disappearing.

"We did, Donnie called lots and so have I" Mikey yelled.

"Ok, Mikey, calm down" Leo said.

"It's not ok, Leo, we've been so worried, even Sensei, they've been searching for you all night" Mikey said, sweating and screwing his face up in pain. He got out his Shell Cell and rang Donnie.

"Donnie, his here" Mikey said.

"Is he ok?" Donnie asked. He looked tried, but relieved.

"Yeh, here he is" Mikey said, throwing the phone to Leo.

"I've been at Crystal's" Leo said to the phone.

"What? We've been searching all night while you have been at your girlfriends?" Mikey heard Raph scream.

"I'm going to bed" Mikey told thin air and stood up, shakily.

He huddled out of the living room, his blanket wrapt around his shoulders and Klunk at his heels.

Twenty minuets later, Mikey heard Splinter, Donnie and Raph came in.

"You are so STUPID!" Raph yelled.

"Do you know how worried we were, especially after last night" Donnie said, "We nearly lost Mikey, and then you just disappear"

"Why didn't you have your Shell Cell on?" Raph yelled, thumping something solid.

"I turned it off" Leo said, quietly.

"Why the SHELL did you turn it off?" Donnie yelled, in a very un-Donnie-like voice.

"I don't know" Leo yelled back.

"Leonardo, for once, I agree with your brothers" Splinter said in a calm voice, "After the shook we had yesterday, it was very foolish" Leo seemed defeated, because he didn't say anything.

"I suggest that Raphael and Donatello get some sleep, like Michelangelo, and you, Leonardo, get to work" Splinter said.

"That's another thing, Mikey" Raph shouted, renewing his attack on Leo, "He tried to go with us to look for you, he nearly died last night and he could hardly stand" Mikey sighed and crawled further under the covers with Klunk,

"He should be resting, not worrying about you, he stayed up all night"

"I get the point, Raph, what I did was stupid" Leo sighed.

"Well, you just wait until tonight when I'm not as tried, you will wish that the Foot Ninja's had got you" Raph snarled and stomped off.

"And take your Shell Cell and turn it on" Donnie said, angrily, "I didn't invent them for nothing" Mikey heard Donnie walk off as well.

"Idiot" Mikey told Klunk as the Lair's door opened and closed again.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey slept the whole day. By the time Donnie woke up, Mikey had missed the time at which he was suppose to take his medicine, given to him by Doc Don.

Donnie went into Mikey's room to see him shriving like crazy and pucking up.

"This is a good thing….right?" Mikey asked, wiping his mouth. Donnie gave Mikey his lot of pills and started to clean up the mess.

"Yeh, it means that the antidote and these tablets are working, they are killing all of the bad cells in you, meaning they are ridding you of the snake venom" Donnie explained.

"I hate being ill" Mikey said, suddenly sneezing. He laid back down and before Donnie could even respond, Mikey had fallen asleep.

Donnie stood up and looked at him. Mikey's hair fell over his closed eyes and Donnie gently tucked some ginger strands behind his ear. Donnie smiled and left the room, quietly.

Donnie sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

"How is Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice asked, from his bedroom doorway. Donnie looked up.

"He is better, Sensei, even if he doesn't realise it" he replied. Splinter grinned and chuckled, heartily.

"Patience has always been a burden for Michelangelo" Splinter said, "He would refer be rushing around and on his feet" Donnie nodded as the lair's door opened and Leo walked in.

"Before everyone has a go at me, I would just like to say I'm sorry" he said.

"Leonardo, we all make mistakes" Splinter said, "We just have to learn from these mistakes and make sure we don't repeat ourselves"

"Yes, Sensei" Leo said, bowing to his master. He then turned to Donnie, "Donnie?" he asked. Donnie sighed.

"You're going to have a harder time getting Raph to forgive you"

And it was. Raph shouted at Leo for twenty minuets before he sat down next to Donnie and sulked. His black and red hair hiding his face.

"What does a turtle have to do get same sleep around here?" Mikey groaned, coming out of his room, his cover and two blankets wrapped around his shoulders.

He plopped himself down between Raph and Donnie and groaned.

"Bloody headache" he said.

**Bloody Shell!!! That took forever to write, and there is still more to come. I have so much to say on this story, that I might make gave it a sequel, so not to bore you lot. I'm having a slight writer's block at the moment. I know what is going to happen, but I don't know how I'm going to get there. I'll work it out, don't worry.**

**Anyway, some things about this chapter. I really didn't want this to happen to Mikey. They were just going to bump into ninjas and the turtles were kick their ass, and Raph or Mikey was going to say some thing like, 'yeh, we've still got it, shell or no shell', but my hand disobeyed my mind and started to write this and I was so scared Mikey was going to die. Luckily, my hand spared him. Good thing as well. I was reading this to my sister and she was in tears, saying 'but…but…he hasn't kissed anyone yes'. **

**Sorry about the Leo-well-not being Leo really. Another thing to blame on my hand. I know Leo would never act like that; disappearing and not telling anyone were he went. But everyone has a weakness and Leo has met his in the form of Crystal.**

**The little bit where Raph, Donnie and Mikey are all curled up on the bed together, I wrote that because I do that with my little sisters and I thought it would be sweet if they did it. **

**So that's it. Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too cruel please. **


	7. I'm already kicking your arse!

Mikey was completely better a week later. His face was bight and full of colour. His eyes were twinkling again and he looked really healthy besides his bandaged arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Colin, his workmate when Mikey entered the Pizza Parlour. Colin was in his last year of High School, and worked there at weekends and after school. He had a spotty face and brown hair.

"I was knifed the other day" Mikey replied, hanging up his jacket in the staff's coat closet.

"How deep is it?" Colin asked, kneading dough on the floured work top.

"15 stitches" Mikey shrugged, "Had worse"

"Man, I wished such a positive attitude like you" Colin laughed.

"Keep working with me and it'll come" Mikey grinned and put his Pizza Parlour hat on, along with the waitress apron.

"You on waiting?" Colin asked, stretching the dough.

"Yeh, Doc's orders, not allowed to cook until my arm is better" Mikey replied, taking the first pizza's out.

Mikey enjoyed his job. He was always around happy people and the Pizza Parlour was quite a cheerful place, painted bight colours. The smell of freshly made pizzas was always floating around Mikey's nose, creating an even better aroma. The people he worked with were good fun to hang out with, and Mikey had created friends, like Colin.

"Mikey, got one for table three" called out Lizzie, the girl who worked the tills and orders. She had brown hair, with blue and purple highlights, that were always up in pig tails.

"Sure thing, Liz" Mikey smiled, taking the _Meat Feast_ in his one hand and taking it over to table three, where a couple was chatting and drinking cokes.

Another great thing about the Pizza Parlour was that it never stand still. Mikey was always doing something, which he liked. Mikey saw it like a video game. His aim was to keep the customers happy, to be fast at making the pizzas and to have fun doing it.

Even when he was on cooking duty, Mikey added points to his score for kneading the dough and adding the toppings at a fast speed.

Points want off for messing up or taking too slow.

And everyday, Mikey tried to beat his high score, which stood at 51080.

"I'd loved to play you at a video game" Colin said as the day ended. Mikey had just added the day's score to a scrap of paper he kept in his pocket and now he was performing a weird act trying to get his arm in his orange jacket.

"Why? I'm already kicking your ass at the game we're playing" Mikey replied, laughing.

"Not with your arm in a slang" Colin replied, wiping the side down with a wet cloth, "Who you waiting for anyway?"

"My bro, they don't trust me to walk home on my own" Mikey told him, picking at the left over pizza and holding an up a ham and mushroom slice to his mouth.

"You're always bragging how your martial art skills are so good, and this happens" Colin said, throwing the cloth into the sink and joining Mikey in the left overs.

"Dude…there was ten of them and they had a massive knife" Mikey said, his mouth full, "Anyway, I took all of them out, they just caught me that knife"

"Yeh, yeh" Colin laughed.

"You believe me, don't you, Liz?" Mikey asked Lizzie as she walked into the kitchen.

"What? That you have a bottomless stomach?" she asked, watching Mikey pick up two slices of pizza and stuff them into his mouth.

"No, that I can take out ten punks if I wanted to" Mikey said, once he had swallowed his pizza. Lizzie looked at his arm.

"Yeh…sure" she laughed. Leo came in at the moment, though the back door.

"Ready?" he asked Mikey. Leo was wearing blue jogging bottoms and a blue track suit.

"Sure" Mikey replied, grabbing a box of pizza and said goodbye to Colin and Lizzie. Leo and Mikey walked back to the lair in silence.

Leo was thinking of his job. Everyday he was face with a now challenge to overcame. He was given a child to work individually with or a small group of children. And with that group of children, or child, he would have to teach them skills with their chosen sport.

Sometimes it was football, sometimes tennis, others were basketball, rugby, hockey or just simple fitness skills.

Leo enjoyed it because not one day was the same as another. The children were always different. The sport was always different. The lesson was always different. Leo saw it as one of his battles with some enemy.

Once you took down one problem, another one turned up and you just had be patient and work on it until that problem was dealt with. However, instead of Ninjas or some ugly monster, this was children, and their problems were balance, concentration and hand-eye coordination. Leo had to be a bit more patient with them and wait until the child got it right.

Leo always felt a sense of achievement when a child's face lit up with pride when they got something right.

Donnie was working in his lab when Leo and Mikey got home. He was working on a web-cam, making the focus more strong. Donnie had only just started to develop the products that the company designed. Before he only been testing them and suggesting how they could be improved.

His boss had thought Donnie's suggestions had been very good and was keen to see how Donnie could help develop and design products given to him.

This was Donnie's third project and it was going really well. The company had given Donnie his own workshop with every tool he could ever dream of to make the product a success. Donnie had worked in bliss for a full two hours.

He was free to do whatever he wanted. His brain worked in overtime in enjoyment, and before long, the product, which was a video phone, was better then ever.

But the next product, there was something missing. It was too quiet, too unnatural. Donnie had walked out of the workshop and dragged John in. John talked to Donnie, constantly asked him what he was doing and was just generally annoying.

And that's just what Donnie wanted. He was too use to his brothers-mostly Mikey- distracting him and Donnie realised that is what made him work.

Donnie loved his job because he was free to express what he thought and to improve things that involved technology and he got to use his brain 24/7.

And he got to work with people that thought highly of his intelligence and who made him laugh.

Raph was in his room, a notepad on his desk and a pen in his hand.

Designs were pegged up on a piece of string that hand across his room. Skulls, roses, bikes, burning candles, all kinds of animals and crosses looked down at him.

Raph had always been a good drawer, a talent only Splinter had known of. Raph had once had a fight with Leo when they were about five years old. Splinter had broken them up, and Raph had stomped off.

Two hours later, Splinter had found Raph in one of the sewer tunnels, with a piece of torn paper and a red crayon in his hand. Raph had drawn a picture of Splinter and himself together. Splinter had been very impressed and had kept the picture, along with the promise never to tell Raph's brothers.

Louie had begun to teach Raph how to use the needle, and how to clean the equipment. Louie had started to teach Raph everything about tattoos. Raph wasn't allowed to use the equipment yet, but he was made chief designer.

People came in with a rough idea of what they wanted printed on their body and Raph made their versions came alive on the piece of paper.

Raph worked with another man, called Steve. He was really skinny, and had a skin head. Both his arms were completely covered in tattoos, and he had a snake creeping up his neck. He did the tattooing as well as Louie. Steve was ok, maybe a bit stuck up, thinking he was better then Raph, but Raph could deal with that as he knew that was not the case.

Louie was the only person Raph would let call him 'kid' because Raph knew that Louie respected him. Louie was please with how keen Raph was to learn this stuff.

Raph enjoyed his job, because he got to do something he was once ashamed of, but now loved. He was also always surrounded by the sound of people in pain.

To tell the truth, all four brothers loved their new jobs.

**Another chapter and I think this may be the shortest one so far. I realised that I haven't wrote much about the turtles' jobs, so I did this. Hope you like.**

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh! **


	8. With marshmallows and chocolate sprinkle

It was nearly Christmas now, and the snow had fallen heavily down on New York City.

"Hey, Guys, look what I found!" Mikey said, happily coming into the lair. His arm was completely better now. Raph, Leo and Donnie were practising Ninjitsu.

"What is it this time?" Donnie sighed, blocking Raph's attack.

"If it is another 'pet' then splinter won't be happy" Leo said, jumping into the air and kicking Donnie.

"No, look" Mikey said, holding up a poster.

"You're going to have to red it, Mike, we're kinda' busy here" Raph said, attacking Leo.

"Fine, it says" Mikey said and started to read the poster, "Come to the New York Central ice rank in time for Christmas" he looked up at his brothers, grinning, "Doesn't that sound great?"

"Not really" Donnie said, doing a back flip to avoid Leo's series of attacks.

"Come on, Dudes, we could all go together, we haven't had much time together lately" Mikey said. It was true. Raph and Donnie had been busy with work. Leo had been hanging out with Crystal a lot and Mikey, with nothing else to do, had been hanging out with Colin and Lizzie at the Video Arcade.

"Only if Crystal gets to come" Leo said, blocking Donnie's boi.

"Why?" Raph asked, attacking Leo from behind. Leo swung his Katanas behind him and said,

"Cos' she wants to met you three"

"Well, I understand why she wants to meet me, but why Donnie and Mikey?" Raph asked, grinning and blocking Leo's blows.

"Hey!" Donnie complained, attacking Raph.

"Raph, Donnie, you'll come, right?" Mikey begged.

"Fine" Raph said, pinning Donnie to the floor. Donnie pushed him off and sighed.

"I guess so"

"Great!" Mikey smiled and got his Numchuks and joined the practise.

The next evening, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey arrived at the ice rank. It was quite crowed, so it took a while for Leo to find Crystal.

"Hey" he smiled, coming up behind her. She turned around, smiled and then kissed him.

"These are my brothers" Leo said and the brothers smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Crystal" she smiled.

"We know, Leo keeps talking about you" Raph grinned, "I'm Raph"

"Mikey" said Mikey, holding his hand.

"And I'm Donnie" Donnie told her.

"Do you want a drink?" Leo asked Crystal, looking over to the food stall. Crystal slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Sure" so they walked off.

"So, should we get our skates?" Mikey asked, looking disappointed at Leo's back.

"Nah, look there's a video arcade over there" Raph said and turned to Donnie, "wanna play?"

"Ok" Donnie replied and they walked off.

"Fine then" Mikey sighed and got his own skates. It took a while for Mikey to figure out how to out the skates on, but in the end he managed it. He walked into the skate rank and a sudden coldness hit him. Mikey shivered slightly and wrapped his orange scurf tighter around his neck.

Mikey walked past the rows of benches and walked onto the ice with caution. He grabbed hold of the side bar and dragged himself along the edge. The ice was really busy. Children clanged to their parents. Couple held hands and slowly skated around the middle and there were same teenagers showing off their skills by seeing how fast they can go.

"Hey, this isn't so bad" Mikey smiled, making his way slowly around the edge. He learnt by watching others. Slide one foot forward and just glade.

'Damn! They're making it seem easy!' Mikey thought as he slipped over.

Same boys behind him laughed, but Mikey just got up and continued his slow process around the rank like hundreds of other people. Mostly kids.

'Right, you can do this, just concentrate!' Mikey told himself and slowly let go of the side. He slowly pushed his right foot forward and lent forward. Mikey wobbled and threw his arms around to regain his balance.

'You can do this' he told himself and slide further away from the edge.

Then his foot slipped and he flew over onto his back. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the cold ice. A couple of people gasped as Mikey groaned.

"Are you ok?" came a concerned voice from above him. Mikey slowly sat up and looked up into the green eyes of a young woman that was looking down at him. She smiled softly and held out a hand.

"You ok?" she repeated.

"I….uh…erm…" Mikey said, speechless and taking her gloved hand. her hair was blond and thick, bouncing at her shoulders. She looked so graceful and steady on the ice.

Mikey pulled himself up, his back and bottom wet and his head sore.

"I'll take you to the edge" the woman smiled and held Mikey's hand tighter. Mikey realised that she had an ice rank uniform on. A red jumper with a little ice skate sewed on. She led him over to the exit of the ice rank.

"Will you be ok?" she asked concern on her face. Mikey, who was looking opened mouthed at her, managed to nod. The woman smiled and skated off.

"Mikey, you ok?" Leo called down at him. Leo and Crystal were sitting in the stands. Mikey didn't say a word, but slowly walked up to them, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"What's up?" Leo asked, worry in his face as Mikey sunk into the chair next to him. Mikey didn't answer him, but watched the woman glide along the ice, turning delicately and twisting gracefully.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, waving his hand in front of Mikey's face. Mikey didn't even blink.

"Hey" Donnie said, walking up to them. Raph was sulking behind him.

"I just beat him on _'House of the Dead'_" Donnie laughed, sitting next to Mikey.

"Luck, that's all it was, Brainiac, Luck" Raph said, sitting behind him.

"What's up with Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know" Leo said, "He fell over pretty badly and his been this way ever since" Donnie wavered hi hand in Mikey's face as Leo had done and snapped his fingers. Mikey didn't respond.

"Maybe his in shock?" Donnie offered as an answer.

"She is as beautiful as the night sky,

As delicate as the Japanese flower,

And as graceful as the swan,

Her eyes are a sea of green,

Her hair a soft bed of daises,

That shimmers like the sun

And waves like the ocean

Her voice the most sweetest sound,

As precise as the bird's first call" Mikey said, clear enough for his brothers and Crystal to hear. He then looked at them.

"I think I'm in love" Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at him, shocked and god smacked. Crystal, however said,

"That is so romantic" She smiled at him. Raph got over the shock first.

"Aw, our lil' baby brother has a lil' crash" he mocked, "Who is it?" Mikey blushed bright red and didn't say anything.

"Is it that blonde girl?" Leo asked, smiling.

"I…maybe" Mikey blushed even redder.

"Which one?" Raph asked, looking out to the ice.

"The one in the red jumper" Leo told him, laughing.

"Oh" Raph smiled, "She's hot, I could get her in two secs"

"Raph, no!" Mikey said, angrily.

"Chill, I don't like blondes" Raph said and the laughed, "Sorry, Don" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Donnie asked. Mikey looked at him like he was mad.

"It's not that simple, I tired to just say 'ok' early and I couldn't say a word"

"It is simple, look, I'll throw you onto the ice so she'll come and save you again" Raph said and dragged Mikey up.

"No! Raph! Stop!...Leo!...Help! Stop!" Mikey shouted, fighting back. Leo said nothing, but put his arm around Crystal's shoulders and grinned.

"Leo! Donnie!" Mikey shouted once more before Raph shoved Mikey onto the ice.

Mikey wobbled and swung his arms out as he slide across the ice before he slipped over.

"Shell!" he cursed as he hit the ice again. Pain rushed threw his back and head and he knew that Raph was going to die later. Mikey sat up, avoiding people skating past. He wasn't near the edge, so he couldn't grab hold of anything to get up.

"We keep meeting" said a cheerful voice and Mikey looked up. The woman was standing above him, smiling heartily and holding her hand again.

"I…uh…." Mikey tried to say, and took her hand.

"You're going to be sore in the morning" the woman told Mikey as he heisted himself up.

"I…" Mikey said again as the woman led him to the edge again.

"I'm Tina" the woman said, "If that's the reason you threw yourself onto the ice"

"How?" Mikey started to ask.

"I've had plenty of boys hurt themselves, just to hold my hand" she shrugged as Mikey stepped into the solid, non-slippery ground. Mikey blushed and bowed his head.

"But I must admit, you are the cutest so far" Tina grinned and then skated off.

Mikey smiled and sunk into a seat.

"How did it go?" Donnie asked, going down to him.

"She called me cute" Mikey sighed, happily and the looked up, "Where's Raph?"

"He left before you could get hold of him" Donnie laughed.

"His going to die" Mikey groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Come on, I'll make you a hot chocolate" Donnie replied, standing up.

"With marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles?" Mikey asked, looking up with bight eyes.

"I'll even add a flake" Donnie grinned and they both left.

Christmas came and went. Everyone had been at the lair, including Casey and April. April had told the turtles that it was easier to buy them presents now that they were human and had bought them a t-shirt each that had a turtle on them.

Casey took the brothers night-clubbing again on New Year's Eve. Luckily, Donnie and Mikey had learnt their lesson and hadn't drunken too much and Leo even had a few drinks at the count down.

**Ok, Mikey is a poet! Didn't see that coming now did you? Now, what to say about this chapter. Well, I went ice skating just after Christmas for my cousins and fell over so many times that when they were looking for me they were looking at the floor. So, yeh, that is just me thinking back to that. **

**I do not own **_**House of the Dead**_**, it is some game I saw my friends play once when I went to the Arcade with them. It consisted of them shooting zombies' brains out.**

**And the thing with Donnie's hot chocolates. Whenever I'm upset, I would just love it if someone would make me a hot chocolate with cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and a huge flake. Not too much to ask, is it? Anyway, if I was ever upset, I would defiantly go to Donnie instead of anyone else, because he is the best listener. **

**Oh, and Mikey's poem. I made that up myself! I was so proud of that because I am no poet and that just came out on the paper. (Sorry if it is lame)**

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too cruel. **

**P.S The next few chapters may a little fast, so brace yourself for time to go fast when you read them, thanks :D**


	9. I'll cya around

"Have you noticed that we don't get as tried now?" Mikey asked one evening, half way through January. It had been five months now since their change.

"Yeh, before, in the winter, we would sleep days at a time" Raph said. He was nursery his second tattoo, which was on the bottom of his left arm. It was a weird Japanese script. Splinter had quite liked it.

"It's because we're not turtles anymore, so we don't need to hibernate" Donnie explained. He was playing video games with Mikey.

"You know, it's still weird, waking up with a face full of hair and five toes" Mikey absent-mind-ly said.

"It' not much weirder then waking up and walking into the kitchen to see you" Raph laughed, "Shell or no shell" Mikey glared at him.

"I'll be happy when winter's over though" Leo said, looking up from the book he was reading "I don't like walking to work in the snow"

"The snow is the best bit" Mikey told Leo, "Snowball fights, snowman, snow boarding, you can't have any of them without the cold wet stuff" Leo shrugged and returned to his book.

A couple of days later, Mikey was on waiting duty in the Pizza Parlour. A group of young women came in, chatting away. There was about five of them. They settled themselves down at a table and Mikey walked over to them. But then he stopped.

Tina was sitting in the middle of them, looking beautiful.

"Hey" she smiled, recognising him. Mikey felt himself blush.

"Eh…erm…" Mikey had lost his voice again, "Eh…." Tina giggled and smiled.

"I still can't get a word out of, can I?" she said and her friends laughed. Tina shhed them and turned to the red Mikey.

"We'll have five chocolate shakes and two large Hawaiian pizzas"

"Eh…yes" Mikey managed to say and then walked to the till.

"Someone has a crash" Lizzie laughed as Mikey gave her the order. She had been watching the whole thing.

"Is it that obvious?" Mikey asked.

"Mike, you can't say a word to the girl" Lizzie replied, "Just chill, and say calm and the words will come"

"Ok" Mikey nodded and took the shakes to the table. On the way, he slipped and fell over, spilling all of the milkshakes over him.

"Shell!" Mikey cursed, sitting up. Tina's friends laughed and started to whisper to each other. Tina tried to shut them up and hold back a laugh at the same time.

"Don't worry about it" Lizzie sighed, helping clean up the mess.

"How come my brothers can get girls so easily, but I just make a fool of my self?" Mikey asked more himself then Lizzie.

"Sods law, mike" Lizzie grinned.

Tina and her friends left the same time Mikey's shrift ended. Mikey followed them out and watched Tina say goodbye to her friends. She walked in the same direction that Mikey was heading. Mikey followed behind, not making a sound.

About ten minuets later, Mikey saw someone approach Tina. Tina tired to get away from them, but they grabbed hold of her and she screamed. Mikey ran up to Tina as that someone started to drag her down an alley way.

"Let go off me, let me go!" Tina screamed, fighting the man's grip. He laughed.

"Let her go!" Mike yelled, raising his fists. The man laughed again. He was bigger and taller then Mikey.

"Or what?" the man asked. He had a dragon tattooed on his face.

"Or you'll have to answer to me" Mikey snarled, showing he wasn't afraid of a Purple Dragon. The man shoved Tina to the floor and faced Mikey.

"Go on then, give me the best you got"

Before the man could say anymore, Mikey had jumped into the air, had done a flip and had kicked him in the head.

The man fell backwards and hit a dumpster. Mikey landed and faced the man, who blinked severely times before getting to his feet again. He ran at Mikey and aimed a punch. Mikey dodged it with ease. The man punched again and again and each time, Mikey dodged it. Mikey punched the man and then jumped onto same fire stairs that were above them. Mikey leapt off of them and kicked the man in the face.

The man groaned as he hit the floor. His nose was bleeding. Mikey stood over him.

"Give up yet?" he smiled. The man growled and got to his feet and ran at Mikey. Mikey grabbed some nearby dustbin lids and hit the man in the face.

The man slowly fall backwards and lost consciousness.. Mikey threw down the lids and faced Tina.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. Tina, who looked scared out off her skin, had cut her arm bur was otherwise unhurt.

"Yeh, I…I think so" she said and took Mikey's outstretched hand, "Thank you"

"It's nothing, he wasn't that tough" Mikey shrugged. Tina stood up.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" so they walked together through the dark streets of New York. Tina got a bit scared at one point, when a large, sinister looking man walked past. She grabbed hold of Mikey's hand. Mikey blushed, but had also comforted Tina.

Tina didn't live that far away and they were there within ten minuets.

"Thank you" Tina said again as they arrived at her front door.

"No problem" Mikey smiled. Tina smiled back, shyly and then took Mikey's hand again. Mikey looked down at her, into her soft eyes, and then at her soft lips. Mikey dared himself and leaned in. he smelt her perfume, a sweet smell, as Tina's lips met his.

Mikey smiled as their lips moved with each other. Mikey shut his eyes and wrapt his arms around her waist. Tina wrapt her arms around Mikey's neck and Mikey brought her in closer to him. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I'll cya' around" Tina said and then broke from Mikey's embrace and went into her flat.

Mikey stood there, stunned, for a moment before grinning like an idiot and jumping down the nearest sewer, where he cheered and shouted with joy.

So Mikey and Tina started to date. Tina took Mikey Ice Skating, and taught him how to ice skate. Mikey had got really good after a few goes.

**Another short chapter. I promise the next one will be a descent length. I have nearly finished it now, but only on paper. Hope you like, and I'm sorry Tina is a bit of a Mary Jane, but o-well. Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh please. **


	10. Oh boy!

The months went by. Leo and Crystal grew more and more close. Leo was never at the lair anymore, but always at Crystal's. It had been ten months now since they had become humans and they were all use to their extra toes and fingers, their hair and other human characteristics.

One night, in late May, Donnie was on his own in the lair. Leo was round Crystal's as he had been for the last week. He had only came to the lair to collect clean cloths. Mikey was celebrating his fifth anniversary of going out with Tina round her flat. And Raph was off somewhere, looking for girls.

Donnie thought that this change was great, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel that they had grown apart a bit. Donnie sighed and continued with the product he was working on.

Donnie had been promoted and was now chief engineer and developer at the company. He was working on a phone that had MSN and email on it.

"Donatello, my son" his father's voice came from behind him.

"Good evening, Sensei" Donnie smiled, looking up. Splinter smiled back.

"It is good to see one of my sons at home" Splinter said, "This place seems unnatural quiet"

"I know, Master Splinter" Donnie replied, "The others are just busy with lives at the moment"

"Well, if you're not busy, would you care to join me in a meditating session?" Splinter asked. Donnie smiled; his work could wait until a later date.

"I would love to, Sensei" he got up and followed his father to the dojo, where they meditated and then talked far into the night.

The night day, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were gathered in the living area. This was a very rare sight at the moment, so all of them were trying to make the most of it. Raph was showing off his newest tattoo.

He seemed to be collecting them. Le seriously disapproved of them, but that just encouraged Raph more to get them. Raph laughed whenever Leo complained about what Raph was doing with his body.

"I don't know why you brother, Leo, I work at a tattoo parlour, and Louie says I have what it takes to became a great tattoo artist, of course I'm going to get same tattoos" Raph always tells Leo.

Raph had one of a weird pattern going around his muscularly upper left arm. He also had more Japanese script on his back and neck. And his newest one was very creepy. It was on his right leg. It was of a motorcycle with a skeleton riding it.

"That's going to give me nightmares for weeks" Mikey said, looking at it.

"But the detail is amazing" Donnie commented, taking a close look at it.

"Thanks, bro" Raph smiled. Just then, the lair's door opened. Surprised, the brother's looked up. Leo walked in with Crystal. Donnie, Mikey and Raph's eyes grew wide. Crystal looked quite shocked herself.

"Hey, guys" Leo tried to smiled, nervously.

"Not to be rude" Raph said, looking up at him, "But why is Crystal here?" Leo seemed to be considering something but instead of answering Raph's question, he asked,

"Where's Master Splinter?"

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Donnie asked, standing up.

"I…" Leo said, but his voice drafted off.

"Leonardo, my son" came a cheerful voice from the dojo. All the turtles looked up, as did Crystal, who had kept quiet.

Splinter was standing there, clearly glad of his oldest son's presence.

"Sensei" Leo said, taking Crystal's hand and leading her over to him. Crystal's eyes had grown wide and her face paled.

"Sensei…this is…er…my girlfriend, Crystal" Leo said, and turned to Crystal, "Crystal, this is my…my father" crystal couldn't seem to say anything. She blinked twice and then fainted. Leo caught her, Splinter smiled.

"She reminds me of April" Mikey laughed and Leo sighed.

"That could have gone worse, I suppose" Donnie said as Leo laid Crystal on the sofa.

"Why didn't you warn us, brainless?" Raph asked, looking at Crystal.

"I don't know" Leo said, stroking Crystal's hair out of her face, "I just couldn't lie to her anymore" he looked at Raph.

"Can I have a word with you?" Raph looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure" they went to the kitchen.

"I wan to propose to her" Leo said, leaning on the back of a chair. Raph laughed.

"Why does everyone came to me for advice?" he asked. Leo shrugged.

"I'm scared now, what if she doesn't accept who I am?" he asked.

"You so know that Donnie is more of the turtle to talk to them me, right?" Raph asked, leaning against a cabinet.

"Raph, please" Leo sighed.

"Well, I guess all I can say is that id she truly loves you then she will accept you, even if you did use to have a shell" Raph said. Leo sighed and half-smiled.

"Thanks"

"Lee, she's waking up" Mikey's voice came from the living room. Leo ran into the living area. Crystal was slowly opening her eyes. Leo kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

"Leo?" Crystal asked, and sat up, "I had the weirdest dre…" Crystal stated to say, but saw Splinter, who was sitting in the armchair.

"Oh boy" Crystal breathed and stood up.

"Crystal, please listen to me" Leo said. Crystal's eyes were wide in fear.

"I…I…" she said, her voice quivering, "his not real, he can't be real, I'm just dreaming…that's it…this is just a dream" she then said, speaking very fast.

"I ensure, you that I am just as real as you are" Splinter said, calmly.

"Crystal, this isn't a dream, this is all real" Leo said, trying to calm her down. Crystal looked at him and then turned to Donnie.

"You did this!" she said, and Donnie's mouth fell open in surprise, "You're smart, you made…it!" she said, pointing at Splinter, "You must have"

Raph growled in a threatening way at Crystal's 'it' but Splinter stayed calm. Donnie grew red and looked at his Master, apologetically.

"No, I didn't create Master Splinter" he explained, "We were all like him once…well, kind of"

"What do you mean?" Crystal demanded and looked at Leo.

"We…me and my brothers were once…eh…once turtles" Leo said, looking down at the floor. Crystal stood there for a moment, and then burst our laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I have every heard" she said, "This is all a joke and the rat thing is a guy in a suit"

"'Fraid not, sweetheart" Raph said, "Every word your boyfriend just said is true, we hatched from an egg, we had a shell and was green" Crystal sat there for a moment and looked around the room. It was like she was looking for an escape route from this craziness.

Her eyes fall onto a picture of the brothers when they were turtles. They were gathered around a birthday cake and splinter stood in the middle of them, about to blow out the candles. It hadn't been taken long before their transformation.

Crystal picked it up and studied it for ages. The room was silent and no one spoke.

"You're…you're the one in blue?" Crystal asked. Leo smiled weakly.

"Yeh" Crystal looked at him and tears formed in her blue eyes. She glared at him and then turned to Donnie again.

"Please take me to the ground above us" Donnie looked shocked and looked at Leo. Leo said nothing, but pain welled in his eyes. He gave Donnie a small nod and looked away.

"Eh…okay" Donnie said, in an un-certain voice. Crystal turned around and walked out of lair, without looking at Leo or anyone else. Donnie followed her, and silently led the way once they were out of the lair. Neither said a word as Donnie helped Crystal up a man hole and onto the bright surface.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Donnie asked. Crystal shook her head, tears falling heavily. She went to walk away and Donnie grabbed her arm, gently.

"He can't help being who he is" Donnie said, carefully, "He loves you, Crystal, more then you could ever imagine" Crystal closed her eyes briefly and then walked away.

When Donnie got back to the lair, Leo was sitting on the sofa, a blank look on his face. Raph and Mikey was trying to cheer him up.

"She'll come back, bro, don't worry" Mikey told him. Leo shook his head and then got up and left, leaving a silence that even Mikey didn't want to break.

The brothers and Splinter saw a rapid change in Leo over the next couple of days. He was becoming more like his old self, demanding that they practised 24/7.

"Attack me" Leo said, calming. He was standing in the dojo, Katanas ready. Raph, Mikey and Donnie was panting and sweating.

"Leo, we've been at this for hours" Donnie panted, leaning on his Boi Staff and supporting a stitch.

"Attack me!" Leo demanded. Mikey sighed and ran at Leo. Mikey threw his Numchuks at Leo's Katanas. Leo swayed his Katanas at Mikey and the Numchuks were thrown from Mikey's hands. Mikey backed away in defeat, hands up.

"You didn't even try" Leo growled.

"Leo, we're tired" Mikey said, slightly hurt.

"We haven't practised in ages; we need to make up for that" Leo told them, angrily, "Attack again"

Mikey picked up his Numchuks and quickly attacked Leo, using all his strength. Despite this, his Numchuks were banished from his hands, quickly. Leo swag his Katanas down on Mikey. Mikey put his hands up and stopped the blades. He held them just inches from his face and his hands shook with the effect.

"Leo, stop it!" Donnie said, watching the scene in horror. He jumped down to them and tried to drag Leo off.

Leo turned around and Donnie blocked Leo's blow with his Boi.

"Leo, quite it already" Raph snarled, pulling Leo back.

"No!" Leo shouted, turning around and starting an attack on Raph, "We. Need. To. Practice!" he said each word as he aimed a blow at Raph. Raph blocked each one with his Sais.

He managed to knock Leo's Katanas out of his hands and Leo stood there, shocked.

"A wise turtles once taught me that if you're always angry, then you will become blinded" Raph said, looking at Leo and, for once, looking taller and in control.

Leo shook his head and ran a hand nervously through his brown hair. He looked at Mikey and Donnie, who were both sitting on the floor, fear in their eyes. Leo then looked at Raph.

"I'm sorry" Leo whispered and then ran from the room.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked, standing up. He picked up Leo's Katanas, cautiously.

"His scared" Donnie told Mikey, rubbing his arm.

"Of what? Leo is never scared" Mikey said, frowning.

"He is this time" Raph said, standing beside him.

That night, Donnie was working in his lab. He was working on video messenger.

"Does it work?" came a voice from his computer. Donnie looked up and smiled. John was on the screen, peering out of it.

"Yeh, can you hear me?" Donnie asked, coming in view of the web cam that was connected. .

"Wow, Donatello, that's great" John smiled and giving a wave, "It doesn't stick or anything" Donnie smiled.

"And the sound's prefect!" John said, amazed.

"I know, and press the arrow buttons on your keyboard" Donnie instructed. John did and the camera slowly moved around.

"That's amazing! The boss is going to be so pleased!" John smiled, messing around with the camera, "Wow! Your workshop is bigger then my whole flat" he commented. Donnie panicked and quickly looked around the lab, but there was nothing that reviled John of his true identity.

"So you think Mr Craig is going to be pleased?" Donnie asked, sitting down on his spinney chair. Mr Craig was their boss.

"Defiantly, it's a known fact throughout the company that you're Mr Craig's favourite, he loves you" John replied. Donnie smiled, proud with himself.

"Donnie" came a voice from behind him. Donnie spun around and saw Leo, who looked unusual pale.

"Hey" Donnie smiled, trying to comfort Leo.

"Can…can I have a word with you?" Leo asked, looking at the screen of the computer where John was staring through.

"Yeh, of course" Donnie replied and spun back round, "I have to go now, John, remember to bring the stuff in for the presentation tomorrow"

"Of course, Donatello, I won't forget"

"Yeh, right…you will, that's why I put it on your phone for your alarm clock tomorrow" Donnie laughed.

"Yeh, yeh" John grinned and his face disappeared. Donnie made sure the web cam was disconnected and off before turning back to Leo.

"I'm all ears, Leo" Donnie smiled, encouraging Leo. Leo sighed and the said,

"Did you ever find a way to reverse our second mutation?"

"You mean…so we can become turtles again?" Donnie asked.

"Yeh" Donnie frowned and looked down at his feet and then up at Leo again.

"I stop researching it" Donnie admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed, "I thought we were all happy with this change" Leo leaned against Donnie's desktop and sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I am, Crystal will never accept me"

"You don't know that" Donnie said and stood up. He put his hand on Leo's shoulder, "Just gave her time"

Leo tried to smile but his heart wouldn't allow it.

"Do you want me to try and find something?" Donnie asked, looking over to green slime that was still on his lab table. Leo thought for a long time, but then shook his head.

"No…not yet" Donnie nodded and Leo slowly turned to him.

"Donnie…about early…I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Donnie said. Leo then walked out.

**Nearly finished. Just a little bit longer. Can you make it? I hope you can.**

**Erm…things to say about this chapter. Well, I can't think what to say to be honest. So I'll just leave it at that.**

**Please review. Flames welcome as always, but nothing to cruel please. **


	11. Is that a…?

"What should I do for Casey's Stag night?" Raph asked a couple of days later. All four brothers were in the living area. Raph had a notepad placed on his knee and a pen in between his teeth.

"Night clubbing?" Donnie offered.

"Nah, not original enough" Raph said.

"Stripper?" Mikey smiled. Donnie and Leo frowned.

"But what about April?" Donnie asked. Raph grinned.

"That's the beauty of it, nothing that happens on that night means a thing"

"Yeh, but still" Leo said.

"Don't worry, guys, its harmless fun" Mikey laughed.

"And it's going on the list, good idea Mikey" Raph smiled, putting it down on the notepad.

"But it has to be someone good, no one ugly" Mikey said, looking over Raph's shoulder.

"Mikey! You have a girl friend!" Donnie told him, frowning in disbelieve. Mikey shrugged.

"I'm not going to do anything, Don"

"Don't worry, bro, I know where I can get the best strippers in the city" Raph told him, "And they won't try anything either" Mikey laid down on the sofa.

"When is it anyway?" he asked.

"The say before the wedding" Raph told him. Mikey gave him a blank look and said,

"Which is when?" Donnie sighed.

"Mikey, the invitation has been up on the fridge got months now"

"Was I supposed to read it?" Mikey asked, looking up at Donnie. Donnie, Leo and Raph shook their heads.

The next day, Raph was drawing at the dark counter of the Tattoo Palace. A desk lamp was over his head, lighting up his work. A heart was taking form. Vines outlined the edge, with thorns and roses hanging down the branches.

Raph had been thinking of Leo and Crystal and the heart had taken form. it had been two weeks now since Crystal had found out, and Leo hadn't heard a word from her.

Raph finished the picture and looked up at the clock. It was nearly the end of his shift. He heard the door open and close and he looked towards it, lazily.

Crystal was standing there, looking around nervously. Raph at fist felt relieved at the sight if Crystal, but then he felt anger at what Crystal had done. Crystal smiled at him.

"Hey" she said, quietly. Raph stood up.

"I didn't think you were the one to get a tattoo" he said, slightly angrily. Crystal bowed her head.

"I didn't know where Donnie or Mikey worked, so I had to come here" she explained. Raph laughed, slightly. Of course Crystal would rather go to Donnie and Mikey for what ever she was here for. Raph was a bit too aggressive for the quiet girl.

"So, what will it be? A skull? A love heart?" he laughed, looking down at his picture, "Steve does a great dolphin, he could do it on you bu…"

"I don't know the way" Crystal suddenly shouted. Raph looked at her. She glared right back and the spun around, heading for the door. Raph caught her hand.

"The way to where?" he asked, quietly.

"To…to what ever you call a home" Crystal said. Raph's eyes grew wide and Crystal looked at him.

"Will you show me the way?"

Raph showed Crystal the way without a word. When they got to the lair, Mikey and Donnie looked up in surprise. Raph put a finger to his lips and quietly showed Crystal where Leo's bedroom was. The door was closed.

Crystal shut her eyes and knocked. Raph backed away and joined his brothers in the living area.

"What's she doing here?" Mikey whispered as Crystal disappeared into Leo's room. Raph shrugged and watched Leo's room.

The three brothers stayed silent, trying to listen to the words being said in the bedroom. But all they could hear was a soft buzz of speech coming through the wooden door.

After half an hour, Mikey got bored and went off to skate board. Donnie went off to his lad and Raph started to attack the punch bag.

Leo and Crystal came out, several hours later. All brothers were back in the living area, half-asleep with the TV blurring.

"Hey, guys wake up" Leo laughed, jumping down to them.

"I didn't do it!" Mikey yelled, jumping awake. Raph stood up and faced Leo.

"You two got it sorted out?" he asked. Crystal smiled.

"Yes" she said, looking almost embarrassed.

"Where's Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Not again," Mikey sighed, "Dude Crystal doesn't need to faint again"

"Don't worry, I won't" Crystal smiled and took Leo's hand. Donnie show something shine as she moved her hand.

"Is that a…?"Donnie asked, uncertain. Leo grew unnatural red and walked towards Splinter's room. Raph, Donnie and Mikey all looked at each other and then leapt up and followed Crystal and Leo.

"Master Splinter" Leo said, walking into the candle lit room. The rat Master was kneeling on the floor, meditating. When Leo same in, Splinter opened his eyes and smiled,

"Leonardo, my son" he then looked at the nervous Crystal, "And Crystal" she smiled at Splinter.

"Sensei,…erm" Leo said, nervously. Mikey, Raph and Donnie were watching from the door way.

"Sensei, I asked Crystal to marry me" Leo said, kneeling on the floor. Crystal kneeled down as well, taking Leo's hand in her shaking one.

"And what was the reply?" Splinter asked, looking at Crystal with kind eyes. Crystal smiled again.

"I said yes…sir" Splinter stood up and smiled. He walked over to Crystal.

"My child, call me Father" Mikey, Donnie and Raph smiled at each other and Mikey high-fived Donnie.

"Sensei, will you give us your blessing?" Leo asked.

"Leonardo, you always have my blessing" Splinter smiled, taking both Leo and Crystal's hands and gently pulling them up, "Our family is growing" Leo bowed at his father and Crystal followed his actions.

"Come, let us celebrate" Splinter smiled, leading them out.

Leo and Crystal were attacked by Mikey, Donnie and Raph when they got out of the room. They cheered and slapped Leo on the back.

"I guess that means you're going to be our sister-in-law then" Mikey grinned at Crystal.

"Yep" Crystal grinned and leaned over to Leo and kissed him on the lips.

"Not another wedding to plan" Donnie sighed, grinning at the couple.

The next day, Mikey was around Tina's flat. They were both lying on the sofa, watching '_Pirates of the Caribbean, At World's End'_. They had had a movie marathon and had watched all of the other Pirates movies.

Mikey had his arms around Tina's waist and Tina was playing with Mikey's fingers slightly, twiddling them up and down to the Jack Sparrow theme tune.

Mikey laughed as Jack dropped his brain on the floor and reached down to the floor for the popcorn. His fingers reached the bottom of an empty bowl.

"Hey! How ate all the popcorn?" Mikey asked, looking down to the floor. Tina laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise" she told him.

"Pause Jack" Mikey said, sitting up and grabbing the bowl. He gave Tina a brief kiss before going to the kitchen and filled the bowl to the brim with cinema sweet popcorn. He turned around and Tina was in the doorway, smiling. Mikey went to her and placed his hands on her slim waist.

"You're all the popcorn I'll ever need" he smiled, before gently kissing her. When they broke apart, Tina grinned and ran a hand through Mikey's ginger hair.

"Come on, Jack's getting bored" Tina smiled and dragged Mikey over to the sofa.

"It's always about Jack" Mikey laughed, "What has he got that I don't?"

"Well…" Tina started, as she leaned into Mikey and nicking the popcorn again.

"On second thought, I don't want to know" Mikey said. Tina laughed, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

**Two more chapters left! Tell me what you think, please. I added the scene with Tina and Mikey so you lot won't forget about them. I loved their scene and I would love a boyfriend like Mikey. Don't think it's going to happen though, but I can keep on believing.**

**Review please, flames welcome, but nothing to cruel. **


	12. Let's bring out Alex!

**WARNING: This chapter may be un-suitable for people under 15 or 14 years because of rude things and references to sexual things. It really isn't that bad, but some people don't like it, so that's why I'm warning you. Sorry if this affects anyone, but if you want to, you can just skip to the next chapter. **

**Also please note, that a Stag night in England is a Bachelor night in America. O, and pissed means very drunk. Thank you :D**

"Man, I'm nervous" Casey told Raph the day before his wedding. They were walking through the streets of New York, heading towards the destination of the Stag Night.

"Casey, you and April have been together forever, it will be fine" Raph reassured him, laughing, "Anyways, I'm the one that had to make the speech" Casey laughed.

"Where are we going anyways?" Casey asked.

"To get completely pissed" Raph told him, matter of factly. They turned a corner and saw Leo, Mikey and Donnie waiting there. Mikey was holding a massive inflatable doll.

"Where the shell did you get that from?" Raph asked as they reached them. Mikey smiled.

"What? Don't you like Tallulah?" he grinned, innocently. Donnie looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"You named it?" he said. Raph started to get some stuff out of the carrier bag he was holding.

"You have to wear these" he told the guys, giving them each a t-shirt. Leo held his up. It said 'Stag Night Boys' on the front and 'Leo' on the back. It also had a cartoon of a drunk stag. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph put them on over their tops. Casey's said 'Groom to Be' on his.

"And I got you these" Raph smiled, getting out a pair of plastic breasts and handing them to Casey.

"NO way, man" Casey said as Mikey, Donnie and Leo burst out laughing.

"Come on" Raph grinned. Casey sighed and out them on his chest.

"Very sexy" Leo grinned as Mikey wolf-whistled.

"Anything more?" Casey blushed.

"As a matter of fact-" Raph grinned and pulled out a big, pink fluffy badge that said 'Groom to Be' on it.

" It matches your eyes" Donnie laughed as Raph gave it to Casey.

"I'm never getting married again" Casey groaned, pinning it to his t-shirt.

"Come on" Raph laughed and pulled Casey to the nearest bat. Outside the door, he turned and said,

"Whatever happens tonight is strictly a secret and must not be told to anyone and if anyone does ask what we have done, we tell them it was just a few quiet drinks, agreed?"

"Agreed" Everyone said and followed Raph into the bar.

They were welcome by two young woman wearing barely any clothes, but really short shorts and fishnets.

"Hey, boys" the blonde one said. She gave them all a flirty smile, "I can see who the lucky man is" She said, smiling at Casey and giving Raph a wink.

The bar was a bit busy. There was loud music was playing and there were blokes gathered around platforms, were woman were pole dancing. Casey grinned and followed the blond woman to a table, which was in full view of the platforms.

"First round's free tonight" the woman grinned, pushing the guys into their seats and then walking towards the bar, her high heels clicking on the floor.

"This is great" Casey told Raph.

"Make the most of it, tomorrow you're taken" Raph replied. Mikey was trying to get 'Tallulah to stay sitting on the seat between him and Donnie.

"It won't stay!" he complained as the doll flew up in the air.

"It's because it has no weight, it's full of air, so it will just float" Donnie said, in a matter of factly voice. Raph smacked him over the head.

"Hey, no smart talk tonight" he said, "For that, you get the first dare" he took out a pack of cards that had 'DARES' written over them.

"Oh no!" Donnie said, panicking. Mikey and Casey grinned. Raph smiled, evilly and shuffled the cards. He then held them down on the table and picked up the first one.

"Snog a ginger" he read aloud.

"What! I can't do that" Donnie gasped.

"You have to" Mikey told him, "And it can't be me"

"And what if I don't?" Donnie asked. The blonde woman came back to the table and placed shots of vodka on the table.

"Every time you don't do a dare, you have to drink a shot, that way the chicken is the first one to get pissed" Raph said, holding up a glass. The woman looked at the card and grinned.

"I can help you there, sweetheart" she said, in a flirty manner. She called over a ginger young woman that was extremely hot. The blonde whispered into her ear and the ginger smiled. She then bent down in front of Donnie and kissed him heavily on the lips. Donnie's eyes widen and Mikey gasped. They broke apart and Donnie was speechless. The ginger then walked off, her hips swaying.

"You cheated" Raph said, as Leo laughed at Donnie's expression.

"I didn't do anything" Donnie said.

"That's my point" Raph said, "You have to drink" Donnie sighed and then threw back a shot.

"Right, groom next" Raph said, picking up a card.

"Make a condom balloon" Raph read aloud, "That's easy" he got a condom out of his pocket and gave it to Casey.

"This is stupid, me and mates did this all the time at High School" Casey said, taking off the wrapping and slowly blowing up the condom until it was large. Mikey was laughing so hard, that he fall of his chair.

"I am not drunk enough for this" Leo said and went to the bar to get some beers.

"I think we're a bad influence on him" Casey grinned, hitting his balloon so it flew at Mikey's head.

They all got steadily drunk. The dares continued. Mikey had to chat up three girls in the space of five minuets. Leo had to go into the ladies toilet and buy a tampon and Raph had to drink a pint of beer in one downing.

Half-way through the evening, nearly everyone had quite a bit to drink and even Leo was relaxed and very loud. But no one was more drunk then Casey.

The music suddenly died and someone on a microphone said,

"We have a special treat for the groom-to-be" Casey looked up, shocked as the turtles cheered.

"Let's bring out Alex"

A spot light fall to the bar where a tall, dark haired girl come out of the door. Casey mouth fell open. She had large lips, which were slightly parted. She wore heavy make-up that brought out her enormous eyes. Her eye lashes were long and she batted them often. She was very thin, with rounded hips and very large breasts. She had a tight, white top on that showed her black bra. She had a short skirt on which was quite loose. Her long legs had fishnets on and her feet had high heels on, making her even more taller. A black, fluffy scurf was dropped her thin shoulders and she had a pair of handcuffs in her hand.

She walked over to Casey, smiling slightly. She pushed him into his chair and ran her tongue over her parted lips. She handcuffed the semi-drunk Casey to the chair and ran a hand over his shoulders.

She then pulled her scurf off her shoulders slowly and wrapped it around Casey's neck and leaned in close, teasing him with her sweet odour.

The brothers were all laughing at Casey's reaction. Casey leaned in towards Alex as she pulled away. She smiled at him, running her tongue over her pearl white teeth. She then slowly took her top off so her black bra was in full view. Nearly every bloke in the bar wolf-whistled. She leaned in close to Casey again, running a hand over his face and leaning his face upwards, so his lips were just mm from her parted ones. She then backed away again and started to stroke the small buttons on the front of her skirt. She slowly undid one as the blokes in the bat chanted,

"Strip! Strip! Strip!"

she licked her lips again, getting closer to Casey. She undid another button. Casey grinned like an idiot and the turtles laughed.

"Strip! Strip! Stripe!" Everyone chanted, including Mikey, Donnie, Raph and even Leo. Alex smiled and undid the third and final button. She held her skirt together, grinning sexily before pulling apart and letting the skirt fell to the floor.

Casey yelled and rocked backwards off the chair.

Alex had a penis! It was hidden by a pink thong but the shape was unmistakeable.

Raph, Donnie, Leo and Mikey roared with laughter, as Alex grinned down at Casey, who had gone bright red and was looking up at Alex in shock.

"You deserve a big tip" Raph laughed, wiping a tear of laughter form his eye.

"Dude, you should have seen your face" Mikey laughed, falling into Tallulah and off his seat again. Donnie and Leo couldn't even speak, they were laughing so hard. They were both clutching their sides.

Casey was trying to get away form Alex, but it was difficult because of the chair being attached to him. Alex unlocked him and Casey straggled away from him and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"You don't punch as hard when you're drunk" Raph laughed.

"That was wrong man, you really had me going" Casey snarled. Alex come up to him and smiled,

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said, in a quite sexy voice. He then kissed Casey on the cheek, leaving a big red mark.

"You have to admit, that was funny" Donnie said, grinning.

"Maybe for you" Casey said, throwing back two shots in one.

A couple of hours later, they left the bar. It was now about 2am and Casey, Mikey and Leo were completely pissed.

"He is such a hypocrite" Donnie said, struggling to keep an unconscious Leo upright. Leo and Casey had challenged each other to a drink off.

"Mikey, follow us" Raph called over his shoulder. Mikey could walk, but was straggling around every where and was singing on an untuneful voice. Raph was holding up Casey, who was conscious, but couldn't stand on his own two feet.

"Come on, we need to get these guys home before Mikey wakes the whole of New York" Raph told Donnie, pulling Casey further up his shoulder.

"_McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky__ Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_" Mikey laughed, walking from side to side behind them and trying to do the actions to the song.

"Come one, Mikey" Donnie said over his shoulder. They went down an alley way to find a man hole.

"Here's one" Donne told Raph and putting down Leo so he could left the cover up.

"What do we have here?" came an evil voice from behind them. Raph and Donnie jumped around. There was five large men, standing behind them, each carrying a baseball bat. Two of them had purple dragons tattooed on their upper arms. One had a dragon curved around their necks and up onto their face. And the last two had a dragon on their legs.

"Great! This is just what we need, Purple Dragons" Raph groaned.

"Well, this is going to be fun" the head dragon said, "Two are already knocked out, and this one is going to be no trouble" he pointed to Mikey, who was dancing in circles with Tallulah. The dragons laughed and one made for Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie warned and jumped into the air and kicked the dragon in the face. He fell backwards and then got up, bat raised above his head. Donnie grabbed a near by dustbin lid and hit him around the head with it. The dragon fell backwards again, unconscious.

The other dragons growled and advanced on Donnie and Mikey. Donnie pushed Mikey to the floor.

"Stay there" Donnie ordered him and raised the dustbin lids. He hit two around the head with enough force so they were unconscious as well. Raph was struggling with Casey, trying to keep him from harm. A purple dragon came out of nowhere and kicked Raph down. Raph fell on top of Casey, who was too out of it to notice.

Raph got up and hit the dragon hard in the face. They started a fist fight. Raph kicked him in the stomach. The dragon crouched over in pain and Raph kneeled him in the face. The dragon howled in pain and ran away, in defeat.

Donnie smacked the remaining dragon in the face. Blood flowed from his mouth and he too ran off.

"You ok?" Donnie asked, throwing down the lids and turning to Raph,

"Yeh, you pulled off a good fight" Raph replied, bending down to Casey. He was now unconscious.

"How about you?" Donnie asked, turning to Mikey. Mikey was smiling and singing again,

"_Saturday night's alright for fighting, get a little action in_" he giggled. Donnie sighed. here" Raph said, from Casey's side. Donnie walked over to them. Raph was holding Casey's arm, gently. It was bending at a weird angle.

"It's broken" Donnie said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the arm to stable it. Raph watched Donnie do it and the picked Casey up.

"I'll take him to the hospital" Raph told Donnie.

"Not on your own, I'm coming" Donnie said, picking up Leo and dragging Mikey up.

"You need to take Mikey and Leo home" Raph said, watching Mikey sway on the spot.

"More Purple Dragons may come, I'm not leaving you on your own, you have drunk too much so your reactions are slow" Donnie told him. Raph sighed.

"Good thing the hospital's only three blokes away" Donnie said as he made Mikey walk in front of them and hoisted Leo onto his shoulder.

When they got to the hospital, a middle ages nurse with curly hair take a look at the still singing Mikey and the two passed out man, she looked at their shirts and Casey's plastic breasts.

"I feel sorry for the bride" she said.

"His broken his arm" Raph told her, indicating to Casey. The nurse led him to the A and E and Donnie waited in the waiting room.

Pretty soon, Mikey was asleep, curled up with Leo on the plastics chairs. Donnie was nodding off when Raph come in.

"How is he?" Donnie yawned.

"They're casting him now" Raph replied, yawning as well.

"Is he awake?" Donnie asked. Raph nodded.

"Yeh, he woke up when they were x-raying him" Raph told him, "You should get home, Splinter will be worried"

"That's going to be hard, how the shell am I getting the two of them home?" Donnie asked, looking at his two unconscious brothers.

"Get a taxi" Raph suggested, "And don't worry about me, I'll get back with Case when his done" Donnie nodded and, with difficulty, left with Leo and Mikey.

Raph looked at his watch, it was now 4am. He yawned again and then went to find Casey.

"Man, I'm stupid" Casey groaned as Raph went to his bed. He was trying to get his jacket on over his arm, which was in a heavy cast.

"Well…no more then you're normally" Raph laughed.

"Just get me home" Casey told him and stood up. Alcohol was still in his system so he was very unstable on his feet. Raph supported Casey out of the hospital and back to the lair.

**There you go. Was it bad? The two songs that Mikey was singing was a Pizza hut song I use to sing in primary school and **_**Saturday night's alright for fighting**_** by Elton John, who is like the best. Oh dear, Leo got drunk. Not even I could see that coming, so please don't kill me for making him so out of character. **

**Did you like Alex? I thought he was great; I laughed so hard writing that. And I am still at school, so I am a little bit immature. (I can just hear my friends right now saying, "Just a bit? Katie, I think you are lying") The balloon condom was from watching my boy mates blowing them up continuously and hitting them to each other. **

**So, anyways, one more chapter left!!!! I might write it tonight, if I can be bothered. **

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh please. **


	13. I do!

That afternoon, April was being lead up the church aril by Splinter. He was wearing a Japanese grown and his head was hidden by a silk hood that was attached to the grown. April had asked Splinter to give her away as her father had died years ago.

April was wearing a white silk dress that flowed down to the floor. In her heads was a branch of pink Japanese blossoms. She looked beautiful and was smiling with happiness. Angel walked behind her, in a red silk dress. She was April's sole bridesmaid.

Casey was standing at the front of the church, smiling at his bride. He was wearing a black Japanese suit that had red lining. Raph stood beside him, also smiling.

The church wasn't that busy. April and Casey had decided to only invite a few people to the wedding. But the party afterwards was going to be packed.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey were sitting near the front, all in smart suits. They had their colour ties on. Casey's mum was there, as well as April's mum. Angel's brother and Grandma were there, sitting behind the turtles. There was also several other family members of April's and Casey's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy marriage" the Priest said as April reached them.

"Do I even want to know?" April whispered to Casey, looking at his arm.

"Not really" Casey whispered back. April shook her head and laughed.

Mikey, who was tried after last night, nearly fall asleep as the Priest went on and on about Bible stuff and loving each other. Leo elbowed him when April and Casey said,

"I do" and placed rings on each other's fingers. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph all cheered, causing Splinter to shake his head in embarrassment, April to blush and Casey laugh.

"You may kiss the bride now" the Priest smiled. Casey leaned over and kissed April, passionately. The turtles let out another cheer which everyone else in the church joined in with.

As predicated, the after party was packed. The whole of Casey's neighbourhood was there. Casey and April's entire family was there, which was just lots people in it's self. Just loads of people really.

"Where's the food?" Mikey asked straight away as they walked into the grand hall that was hired for the occasion.

White and cream balloons were everywhere. The place had been decorated with Japanese trees and the tables had clothes on that had Japanese script over it. There was a buffet over several long tables. It was covered in trays of food that was laid out very attractively.

"I won't stay like that for long" Donnie told April as Mikey made a beeline for it. April laughed and Donnie smiled.

"Coagulations, April" Donnie hugged her tightly, "You two are great together"

"Thanks, Donnie" April smiled.

Casey and April took the first dance an hour later. They looked prefect together and they seemed to be once as they danced across the dance floor. They were joined by Leo and Crystal, and then Mikey and Tina. Very soon, the whole dance floor was full of dancing couples.

Donnie watched from his table, drinking a beer.

"Hey" Raph said, coming up to him. Donnie looked up and smiled.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing really" Donnie replied, looking out to the dance floor.

"Come one, there's enough girls here to keep several girls happy" Raph said and dragged Donnie up, "Bring your beer" Donnie sighed, picked up his beer and followed Raph.

"Hey, Raph" Donnie suddenly said. Raph turned around.

"I've been dying to tell someone this all day" Donnie grinned.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Today is actual a year since we changed" Donnie smiled. Raph smiled as well and said,

"Come on, Brainiac" they walked over to same girls, which Raph straight away started to chat up. Donnie smiled as a girl took his arm and they went to the dance floor.

Life was great!

**Oh My God!!!! It's finished!!!! And guess what, there is another story on its way! So if you liked this, watch out for it.**

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Did you think it was stupid and pointless? Please review and tell me. **

**And if you have any suggestions for the next story, please tell me. And I have also started a forum on this site, for ideas. It's called 'If the turtles turned human' and I would so love it if someone wrote on there, so if you're interested, please check it out.**

**Right! I'm off to bed, I am so tried.**

**Please review and thank you everyone who followed this. I love you all :D **


End file.
